Leyendo Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo II
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Empieza la segunda lectura de las aventuras de Percy. En el único mar, dónde su padre no tiene control. Libros 2/5
1. El Mar de los Monstruos

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan Tal como lo son, los Héroes del Olimpo.**

* * *

><p>Siente como todo el cuerpo le duele. Intenta abrir los ojos, pero los parpados le pesan demasiado. Un olor, como a de hospital le llega al cerebro, a través de las fosas nasales. Frunce su nariz, intentando eliminar el olor. Entonces, recuerda.<p>

Zeus arrogando su rayo maestro contra Luke, Percy interponiéndose, el olor a ropa quemada y carne chamuscada, Nico y él intentando que no se muriese...

Abre los ojos.

Will se incorpora. Sus ojos se entornan por culpa del sol. Gime molesto, maldiciendo a su padre. Mirando a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que se halla en el templo de Apolo, en la enfermería. Aparte de él, solo habían otras dos personas en la habitación, una dormida y la otra despierta. Percy Jackson y Nico di Angelo.

Percy se halla tumbado en unas de las camas, dormido (o al menos Will cree que es eso.) Nico, por su parte, se encuentra sentado en una silla, al lado de su cama, contemplando el rostro dormido de Percy.

Will se puso de pie, acercándose ha donde estaban los dos primos.

—¿Cómo esta? —preguntó Will a Nico.

—Bien —respondió Nico—. Apolo dice que tendría que despertar pronto.

Will asiente, sentándose junto a Nico. No hablaron por varios minutos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Nico? —preguntó Will, mirando al hijo de Hades. Este gruñó, así que Will lo tomó como un sí—. ¿Estás enamorado de Percy?

Will puede saber la respuesta, sin que Nico se la diga. Lo puede notar en la dureza de su mirada, y la tensión en sus músculos. Nico es gay, y esta enamorado de Percy.

—¿Cómo... cómo te has dado cuenta? —susurra Nico.

—No es muy difícil hacerlo —dijo Will, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que por la forma en que lo miras.

Nico no dice nada. Sigue con la vista al frente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Will no necesita saber que esta pensando Nico.

—No creo que nadie más se haya dado cuenta —murmuró Will, ganandose una mirada del hijo de Hades.

—Tú lo has hecho —apuntó Nico. Will bufó.

—No lo digas como si fuese un inútil —se quejó Will. Sonrió de medio lado—. No tienes que preocuparte, Nico. Eres una persona increíble.

—Hablo con los muertos —replicó Nico.

—Eso es guay —dijo Will—. Puedes hacer aparecer el fantasma de Freddie Mercury, y dedicar un concierto en exclusiva.

—Nunca he escuchado nada de Freddie Mercury —confesó Nico.

—No puede ser —replicó Will—. Cuando volvamos, te aseguro que te sabrás al dedillo todas las canciones de Freddie Mercury.

Nico rodó los ojos, y Will le paso un brazo por el hombro. Nico se tensó durante unos instantes, pero después se relajo.

—No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo —le aseguró el hijo de Apolo.

—¿Qué secreto? —preguntó una voz.

—¡Percy! —exclamaron los dos, al ver al hijo de Poseidón despierto—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Will.

—Cómo si la Cara Pino me hubiese sacudido una descarga eléctrica —respondió Percy, en un murmullo—. ¿De qué secreto habláis?

—Es un secreto, Sesos de algas —replicó Nico, poniéndose de pie—. Voy a avisar que te has despertado.

* * *

><p>Percy, si se quitaba el hecho de que un rayo le había abierto el pecho, se encontraba bastante bien. Le dolía un poco el pecho, y su cuerpo se resentía, pero quitando eso, se encontraba fresco como una rosa.<p>

Apolo le había hecho un chequeo rápido, y había declarado que no hiciese esfuerzos forzados. Algo difícil, pensaba Percy, si tenía que estar aguantando abrazos tritura huesos de la gran mayoría.

Después de desayunar, Percy tomó el camino hacía el palacio principal. Annabeth había querido quedarse con él, pero Percy le convenció que no hacia falta. Iba paseando, mirando a su alrededor, que no se percató que alguien se había colocado detrás suyo, hasta que le oyó hablar.

—¿Por que lo hiciste?

—No sé de que hablas, Luke —respondió Percy, con tranquilidad—. He hecho varias cosas, que me harían encerrar en un psiquiátrico.

—¿Por qué te pusiste en medio del rayo? —aclaró el hijo de Hermes.

—¡Ah, eso! —exclamó Percy, como si recién se diese cuenta—. Por tres motivos. El primero, es que eres inocente y es injusto acusarte por algo que no has hecho. El segundo, es que Annabeth y Thalía ya han sufrido bastante —algo se removió dentro de Luke—. Y el tercero, es que necesitas estar vivo, para ver lo que hiciste.

Luke no dijo nada, y Percy siguió caminando.

—Espera. ¿A qué te refieres con que Annabeth y Thalía ya han sufrido bastante? —preguntó Luke a gritos.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Tendrás que leer para averiguarlo —respondió Percy, como si nada. Luke maldijo, y siguió a Percy a la sala de los tronos.

* * *

><p>Después de que todos estuviesen instalados en sus sitios, Zeus cogió con disimulo su rayo maestro, y apuntó a Luke.<p>

—¡Papá! —exclamó Thalía, al ver a su padre.

Entonces, hubo un destello de luz, y las tres Parcas aparecieron.

—¡Dioses! —dijeron al trío—. Jurasteis no atacar a nadie por el río Estigio... ¡Más os vale mantener vuestra promesa! Decidimos mandaros estos libros, para que no cometieseis los errores que salen en ellos. Y la mayoría de semidioses que salen aquí, son importantes en mayor o menor medida. Así que nada de atacarles. Y eso también va por ti, Zeus.

—Sí, señoras —dijeron los dioses.

Hestia suspiró.

—¿Quién lee primero? —preguntó Hestia, cogiendo el segundo libro.

—Yo mismo —respondió Teseo, cogiendo el nuevo libro—. **Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo II: El mar de los monstruos.**

—El único mar que odio —gimió Poseidón—. Teseo, empieza a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**primer capítulo, iniciando una nueva parte de estos fics.**

**Ya sé que es corto, pero no es más que un capítulo introductorio, así que no pidáis demasiado. Los que esperaban más momento, Orión/Artemisa, los habrá. Pero por ahora, están manteniendo lo suyo oculto para casi todos... *cofcofAfroditacofcof*.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	2. Mi mejor amigo se prueba vestidos de nov

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Dioses del Olimpo y Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo dedicado a <strong>Las Princesas Merodeadoras<strong> y a **MyAndBiebs****.**

* * *

><p>—Aquí esta el primer capítulo —anunció Teseo. Soltó un resoplido—. ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Empezamos bien! <strong>Mi mejor amigo se prueba vestidos de novia.<strong>

—¿Annabeth? —preguntó Frank, confuso.

—Ha dicho "mejor amigo" —señaló Hazel—. No "mejor amiga".

—Pero eso quiere decir...

—¡Empezad a leer! —gritó Grover, cortando a Leo, completamente sonrojado.

**Mi pesadilla comenzó así.**

—Empezamos bien el libro —se quejó Poseidón.

**Yo estaba parado en una calle desierta en alguna ciudad pequeña en la playa.**

Grover hizo una mueca. Sabía dónde era aquel lugar.

** Era la mitad de la noche. Una tormenta soplaba. Viento y la lluvia arrancaron los árboles de palma a lo largo de la acera. Edificios de estuco rosa y amarillo en línea por la calle, sus ventanas tapiadas.**  
><strong>A una cuadra de distancia, más allá de un seto de hibisco, el mar estaba revuelto.<strong>  
><strong>Florida, pensé. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo yo lo sabía. Nunca había estado en Florida.<strong>

—¿Cómo sabes que es Florida, entonces? —preguntó Piper, curiosa.

—Gracias a un amigo —respondió Percy, misteriosamente.

**Entonces oí los cascos estruendosos contra el pavimento. Me volví y vi a mi amigo Grover, corriendo por su vida.**

—Por supuesto —murmuró Dioniso—. Un enlace empatico.

**Sí, oí cascos.**

—Gracias por recalcar algo que es obvio, Percy —se burló Nico.

**Grover es un sátiro.**

—Eso ya lo sabemos, Sesos de algas —suspiró Thalía.

—¿Es que vas a repetir lo que ya sabemos? —preguntó Bianca.

—Tratándose de Percy... es lo más seguro —respondió Annabeth.

** De la cintura para arriba, que parece un típico adolescente desgarbado con una pelusa melocotón y un caso grave de acné. Caminaba con una cojera extraña, pero a menos que lo vieras sin los pantalones (cosa que no recomiendo), **

—Y lo recomiendo mucho —añadió Percy.

—Ojala nuestros faunos hicieran eso —murmuró Jason.

**uno nunca sabría que hubiera algo humano sobre él. Pantalones vaqueros holgados y los pies falsos ocultan el hecho de que él tiene el trasero peludo y pezuñas.**

—Y lo ha explicado, algo que sabemos del otro libro —susurró Chris.

**Grover había sido mi mejor amigo en el sexto grado.**

—Y sigue siéndolo —añadió Percy, sonriendo a Grover.

** Había ido en esta aventura conmigo y una niña llamada Annabeth,**

—Percy —negó Afrodita—. No puedes referirte de esa forma, cuando hables de tu novia...

—¡En ese momento, no eramos novios! —exclamaron ambos.

** para salvar al mundo, pero yo no lo había visto desde julio del año pasado, **

—Un año —susurró Atenea.

**cuando partió en solitario en una peligrosa misión: una búsqueda de la que ningún sátiro había regresado.**

—Gracias por el positivismo —se quejó Grover.

**De todos modos, en mi sueño, Grover llevaba la cola de cabra, sosteniendo sus zapatos humanos en sus manos como lo hace cuando tiene que moverse rápido. Él anduvo hacia mí pasado las ****tiendas turísticas y lugares de alquiler de tablas de surf. El viento inclinaba las palmeras casi hasta el suelo.**  
><strong>Grover estaba aterrado de algo detrás de él. Él debió acabar de llegar de la playa. La arena húmeda estaba cubriendo su piel. Se había escapado de algún lugar. Estaba tratando de escapar de... algo.<strong>

Poseidón frunció el ceño. Sentía que aquello le debía de sonar...

**Un huesudo-agitado gruñido cortó a través de la tormenta. Detrás de Grover, en el extremo del bloque, una sombra se cernía. Se dio un manotazo a un lado de una farola, que estalló en una lluvia de chispas.**

—No quiero toparme con lo que ha hecho eso —gimió Piper.

**Grover tropezó, gimiendo de miedo. Murmuró para sí mismo -tengo que huir. ¡Tengo que advertirles!**

—¿Advertir, de qué? —preguntó Leo.

—Eso es lo que queremos saber —respondió Frank.

**Yo no podía ver lo que lo estaba persiguiendo, pero yo lo oía murmurar y maldecir. El suelo se sacudió conforme se acercaba.**

—Sea lo que sea, es grande —dijo Ares, aliviado de ya no llevar el disfraz de conejo gigante.

**Grover se lanzó alrededor en una esquina de la calle y vaciló. Había corrido hacia un callejón sin salida lleno de tiendas. No hay tiempo para retroceder. La puerta más cercana había sido abierta por la tormenta. La señal por encima de la oscura ventana se leía: VESTIDOS DE NOVIA ST. AUGUSTINE.**

—Ya entiendo el título —dijo Rachel.

—Anda que... Grover, vaya momento has elegido para probarte vestidos de novia —le regañó Will.

—¿Celoso, Solace? —le preguntó Nico, con burla.

—Tal vez —respondió Will, con dramatismo. Ambos se miraron. Desde aquella conversación, en el templo de Apolo, ambos se daban cuenta de que había creado un nuevo lazo entre ellos dos.

**Grover corrió hacia adentro. Se lanzó detrás de un estante de vestidos de boda. La sombra del monstruo pasó por delante de la tienda. Pude oler la cosa una repugnante combinación de lana de oveja mojada y carne podrida y ese extraño olor corporal agrio que solo monstruos tienen,**

—Creo que sé quién es, y espero equivocarme —masculló Poseidón, que no quería que Percy se viese envuelto en problemas con Polifemo.

** como una mofeta que ha estado viviendo de la comida mexicana.**

—Nunca hemos olido una mofeta que haya vivido a través de comida mexicana —dijo Travis.

—Y esperamos nunca hacerlo —añadió Connor.

—Si te encuentras con una mofeta que haya estado subsistiendo de comida mexicana, tú a mí, ni te acerques —le amenazó Katie a su novio.

**Grover temblaba detrás de los vestidos de novia. La sombra del monstruo paso adelante. Silencio, excepto por la lluvia. Grover respiró hondo. Tal vez se había ido la cosa. Entonces, el centelleo de relámpagos. De todo el frente de la tienda explotó, y una voz monstruosa gritó: "¡Mííííía!"**

Grover se estremeció. Aquello había sido demasiado horrible. La parte de vivir con Polifemo, se refería... El vestido de novia, que se había visto obligado a llevarlo, le había sentado de muerte.

**Me senté erguido, temblando en mi cama.**

Poseidón respiro aliviado, de que su hijo hubiese despertado.

**No hubo tormenta. Ni monstruo. Por la mañana la luz del sol filtrada a través de la ventana de mi dormitorio. Me pareció ver un destello de sombra a través del vidrio con una forma humanoide**

Todos miraron al libro que Teseo sujetaba fuertemente, extrañados. Y fue una suerte, o habrían reparado en el sonrojo de Annabeth, y en los intentos de Percy de no reírse.

**. Pero luego hubo un llamado a la puerta de mi dormitorio-mi mamá llamo: "Percy, vas a llegar tarde", y la sombra en la ventana desapareció.**

—Eso ha sido raro —murmuró Silena.

** Debía de ser mi imaginación.**

—No te confíes —dijo Apolo.

** Una ventana en un quinto piso con ****una vieja escalera de incendios raquítica... no podía haber alguien allí fuera.**

—En la escalera de incendios —dijeron Orión y Artemisa a la vez. La diosa se sonrojo levemente, por haber dicho lo mismo que su... ¿podría llamarle novio?

**"Vamos, querido," mi madre llamó de nuevo. "Último día de escuela. Deberías estar emocionado. Ya casi lo tienes."**

—¿Último día? —repitió Charles—. Eso debe de ser un récord para Percy.

—Ni te imaginas —dijeron Quirón y Grover a la vez.

**"Ya voy", logré decir.**  
><strong>Metí la mano bajó mi almohada. Mis dedos se cerraron tranquilizadoramente alrededor del bolígrafo con el que siempre dormía. Lo saqué, estudie la escritura en griego antiguo grabado a un lado: <em>Anaklusmos. Contracorriente<em>.**

Zoë suspiró, recordando su vieja espada. Bueno, estaba agradecida de que Heracles ya no la tuviese.

**Pensé en destaparla, pero algo me detenía. Yo no había utilizado a _Anaklusmos_ durante tanto tiempo...**

—Desde el incidente del escorpión —recordó Percy, mirando su mano. Luke bajó la mirada.

**Además, mi mamá me había hecho la prometer que no iba utilizar armas letales en el apartamento después de que balancee una lanza por el lado equivocado y saque su gabinete de China.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Intentando superarme, Prissy? —rió Clarisse. Percy enrojeció, dando a entender que así era. Eso hizo aumentar las risas.

—Ay, Percy —dijo Annabeth, tras un rato—. Tú serás bueno con la espada, pero con otras armas...

—Jason es bueno con la lanza —recordó Piper.

—Sí —dijo Leo—. Es una pena que se le rompiese su antigua arma, cuando peleaba contra Encélado...

—¡¿Encélado?! —exclamaron Zeus y Atenea a la vez, con preocupación.

—Es una larga historia —se apresuró a decir Jason—. Juno me dio otra arma —explicó Jason, desenvainando su espada.

Hera lo miró, algo sorprendida. ¿Ella, ayudando a un semidiós? ¿Y encima hijo de su marido? Imposible. Pero, en el fondo, estaba segura de que había sido ella. Quizás por que Jason llevaba el nombre de Jasón, el único héroe que había admirado.

—Es una lástima que ya no se pueda convertir en una moneda, como la otra —dijo Leo—. Aquello molaba...

—Dame la espada, Jason —ordenó Zeus.

Jason se levantó, y se acercó a su padre. Este tendió la mano, y Jason le entregó su espada. El arma, hecha de Oro imperial, brilló con una luz azulada. Al extinguirse, esta se había convertido en una moneda de oro.

—Ten —dijo Zeus, entregándole la espada a Jason.

—Gracias, padre —susurró este, volviendo a su sitio.

** Puse a _Anaklusmos_ en la mesa de noche y me arrastré fuera de la cama.**  
><strong>Me vestí lo más rápido que pude.<strong>

Percy se sonrojo.

—Esto, Annabeth... ¿me viste cambiándome de ropa? —preguntó Percy en un susurró. Annabeth solo se sonrojo, y oculto su cara en el pecho de su novio. Este hizo una mueca, por culpa de la herida, pero no dijo nada.

** Traté de no pensar en mi pesadilla o monstruos o la sombra en mi ventana.**  
><strong>Tengo que salir. Tengo que advertirles!<strong>  
><strong>¿Qué había Grover querido decir?<strong>

—¿Tú que crees? —le preguntó Grover, burlón.

**Hice una garra de tres dedos por encima de mi corazón y hacia afuera-un gesto antiguo que Grover me enseñó una vez para alejar el mal.**  
><strong>El sueño no podría haber sido real.<strong>

—No te confíes —dijo Pólux, en un susurro.

**Último día de escuela. Mi mamá tenía razón, debí haber estado excitado. Por primera vez en mi vida, casi me había hecho todo un año sin ser expulsado.**

—Adivino —dijo Perseo, con una sonrisa—. Fuiste expulsado ese día.

—Es lo más probable —dijo Thalia.

** No accidentes extraños. No hay peleas en el aula. No hay profesores convirtiéndose en monstruos y tratando de matarme con veneno en los alimentos de la cafetería o la explotando mi tarea.**

—Eso es extraño —murmuró Hestia. No es que se quejase, pero Percy es hijo de Poseidón, uno de los Tres Grandes; y él tenía que atraer a los monstruos con el olor que desprendía.

** Mañana, yo estaría en camino a mi lugar favorito en el mundo, el Campamento Mestizo.**

Los griegos sonrieron.

**Sólo un día más para ir. Seguramente ni siquiera yo podría estropear eso. **

—Percy...

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo este—. Nada de decir o pensar ese tipo de cosas.

**Como de costumbre, yo no tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba.**

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea —susurró Bianca.

**Mi mamá hizo gofres azul y huevos azules para el desayuno. **

Percy sonrió.

**Ella es graciosa, la forma en que celebra ocasiones especiales con la comida azul. Creo que es su manera de decir cualquier cosa es posible. Percy puede pasar de séptimo grado. Gofres pueden ser azules. Pequeños milagros así.**

—Lo primero si que es un milagro —dijo Annabeth.

—¡Eh!

**Comí en la mesa de la cocina mientras mi mamá lavabas los platos. Estaba vestida con su uniforme de trabajo: una falda azul estrellado y una blusa de rayas blancas y rojas que llevaba a vender dulces en Sweet on América.**

—Me encanta esa tienda —manifestó Leo.

** Su cabello castaño y largo, recogido en una coleta.**  
><strong>Los gofres sabían muy bien, pero supongo que no estaban cayendo como solía hacerlo. Mi madre me vio y frunció el ceño. "Percy, ¿estás bien?"<strong>

—Realmente lo conoce —susurró Pérsefone.

—Cómo que es su madre —replicó Deméter.

**―Sí... bien."**  
><strong>Pero siempre podría decir cuando algo me estaba molestando. <strong>

—Es bastante evidente, una vez se te conoce —le susurró Annabeth.

**Se secó las manos y se sentó abajo a través de mí. "La escuela, o..."**  
><strong>Ella no necesitaba terminar. Yo sabía lo que ella estaba preguntando. "Creo que Grover está en problemas", dije, y le conté mi sueño.<strong>  
><strong>Ella frunció los labios. No hablamos mucho acerca de la otra parte de mi vida. Tratamos de vivir lo normalmente como sea posible, pero mi mamá sabía todo acerca de Grover.<strong>

—Bueno, de mí, y del campamento en general —dijo Grover.

**"Yo no estaría demasiado preocupado, querido", dijo. "Grover es un sátiro grande. Si hubiera algún problema, estoy segura de hubiéramos oído por parte del... del campamento. **

—Eso es cierto —señaló Aquiles.

**Sus hombros tensos cuando ella dijo la palabra campamento.**

Los que no sabían que sucedía, fruncieron el ceño.

**"¿Qué es?", Le pregunté.**  
><strong>"Nada", dijo. "Te diré lo que haremos. Esta tarde vamos a celebrar el final de la escuela. Y los llevare a ti y a Tyson al Rockefeller Center, a esa tienda de patinaje que te gusta."<strong>  
><strong>Uf, hombre, eso era tentador. Siempre estábamos luchando por el dinero. Entre mi mamá y sus clases de noche y mi matrícula en escuelas privadas, no podíamos darnos el lujo de hacer cosas especiales, como ir a una tienda a por una patineta. Pero algo en su voz me molestó.<strong>  
><strong>"Espera un minuto," dije. "Pensé que íbamos a empacar para el <strong>**campamento esta noche." **

—No creo que estéis mucho tiempo en ese lugar —dijo Hermes.

**Ella retorcía el estropajo. "¡Ah! querido, sobre eso... tuve un mensaje de Quirón anoche."**

Los dioses miraron a Quirón, confusos.

**Mi corazón se hundió. Quirón era el director de actividades del Campamento Mestizo. No se pondría en contacto con nosotros a menos que algo grave este pasando. "¿Qué te dijo?"**  
><strong>"Él piensa que... puede que no sea seguro para ti ir al campamento por el momento. Tal vez tengamos que postergarlo".<strong>

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dioses. El Campamento Mestizo y el Campamento Júpiter eran los lugares más seguros para los semidioses.

**"¿Posponerlo? Mamá, ¿cómo podría no ser seguro? ¡Soy un mestizo! ¡Es como el único lugar seguro en la tierra para mí!"**  
><strong>"Por lo general, querido. Pero con los problemas que están teniendo-"<strong>  
><strong>"¿Qué problemas?"<strong>

Luke cerró los ojos. Estaba seguro de que él tenía la culpa de eso.

**"Percy... Lo siento mucho, mucho. Estaba esperando para hablar contigo acerca de eso esta tarde. No puedo explicar todo ahora. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Quirón puede. Todo sucedió tan de repente."**

—Demasiado de repente —murmuró Pólux.

**Mi mente se tambaleaba. ¿Cómo no voy a ir al campamento? Quería preguntarle un millón de preguntas, pero en ese momento el reloj de la cocina sonó la media hora.**  
><strong>Mi madre parecía casi aliviada. <strong>

—Seguramente lo estaba —reconoció Annabeth—. Eres muy persistente, cuando quieres, Percy.

**"Siete y media, querido. Hay que ir. Tyson te estará esperando".**

Percy sonrió, ante la mención de su hermano.

**"Pero-"**  
><strong>"Percy, vamos a hablar esta tarde. Ve a la escuela."<strong>  
><strong>Eso fue lo último que quería hacer, pero mi mamá tenía esa mirada frágil en sus ojos una especie de advertencia, como si la empujaba demasiado duro ella empezaría a llorar.<strong>

—Tengo la sospecha de que mi madre, en realidad, finge eso, para que yo no le pregunte —murmuró Percy,

** Además, ella tenía razón acerca de mi amigo Tyson. Tenía que reunirme con él en la estación de metro a tiempo o se ponía molesto. Estaba asustado de los viajes de metro solo.**

Annabeth sonrió con ternura. Amaba a ese enorme cíclope.

**Recogí mis cosas, pero me detuve en la puerta. "Mamá, este problema en el campamento. ¿Es...? ¿Podría tener algo que ver con mi sueño sobre Grover?"**

Percy asintió levemente. Grover se mordió el labio inferior.

**Ella no iba a mirar mis ojos. "Vamos a hablar esta tarde, querido. Te lo explicaré... tanto como pueda".**

Percy solo pudo bufar. No, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con su madre, aquella ocasión.

**De mala gana, le dije adiós. Corrí escaleras abajo para coger el tren número dos.**  
><strong>Yo no lo sabía en ese momento, pero mi mamá y yo nunca llegaríamos a tener nuestra charla por la tarde. <strong>

—No me robes el puesto, Sesos de algas —gruñó Rachel, en voz baja.

**De hecho, yo no vería mi casa por un largo, largo tiempo. Cuando salí afuera, mire el edificio de piedra rojiza en la calle. Solo por un segundo vi una forma oscura en el sol de la mañana, una silueta humana contra la pared de ladrillo, una sombra que no pertenecía a nadie.**

Annabeth se sonrojo.

** Luego se agitó y desapareció.**

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Teseo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**segundo capítulo de esta segunda parte... y empezamos de forma muy corta, XD. En serio, no llega ni a las 3.000 palabras... Los tomatazos os lo guardáis... o se lo arrojáis a otro.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado este mini capítulo.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**

**PD: Un agradecimiento a todos los que han puesto en favoritos esta historia.**

**PDD: Nunca he subido dos capítulos seguidos del mismo libro, en un único capítulo; y no pienso empezar ahora... Sobre todo, por qué no hay ganas.**


	3. Partido de balón prisionero con unos can

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Dioses del Olimpo, y Héroes del Olimpo, pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya que me pidieron que hiciese un recuento de los personajes que leen los libros, aquí esta:<strong> Zeus, Poseidón, Hades, Ares, Apolo, Hefesto, Hermes, Dioniso, Hera, Deméter, Hestia, Atenea, Afrodita, Artemisa, Pérsefone, Thalia, Jason, Perseo, Percy, Teseo, Orión, Aquiles, Bianca, Nico, Hazel, Clarisse, Frank, Will, Rachel, Charles, Leo, Luke, Chris, Travis, Connor, Pólux, Dakota, Quirón, Katie, Grover, Annabeth, Piper, Silena, Zoë, Phoebe y el resto de las cazadoras, algunas con nombres posteriores.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hades tomó el libro, al ver que nadie se ofrecía voluntario para ello.<p>

—Partido de balón prisionero con unos caníbales —leyó Hades.

—¿Caníbales? —repitió Chris—. Percy... ¿por qué siempre te encuentras con los tipos raros?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

**El día empezó de un modo normal, o por lo menos tan normal como puede serlo en la Escuela ****Preparatoria Meriwether.**

—O tan normal cómo pueda ser un día en la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether —aclaró Percy.

**Ya sabes, esa escuela «progresista» del centro de Manhattan, lo que significa que nos sentamos en ****grandes pufs, no en pupitres, que no nos ponen notas y que los profesores llevan tejanos y camisetas de ****rock, lo cual me parece genial.**

—Me hubiese gustado ir a esa escuela —se quejó Leo.

—¿Tú? —dijo Piper, con voz incrédula.

—¿Ir a una escuela? —añadió Jason, sorprendido.

**Yo padezco THDA, Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención, y además soy disléxico, como la ****mayoría de los mestizos. **

—Solo que en tu caso, se agrava mucho más, Percy —dijo Grover.

**Por eso nunca me ha ido demasiado bien en los colegios normales, incluso ****antes de que acabara expulsado. Lo único que Meriwether tenía de malo era que los profesores siempre ****se concentraban en el lado más brillante y positivo de las cosas.**

—Eso no esta mal —dijo Hestia.

** Mientras que los alumnos… bueno, no ****siempre resultaban tan brillantes.**

—Oh... creo que ya sé dónde quieres llegar —murmuró la diosa del hogar.

**Pongamos por caso la primera clase de aquel día, la de Inglés. Todo el colegio había leído ese libro ****titulado _El señor de las moscas_,**

—Me encanto ese libro —dijo Annabeth, con una sonrisa.

—Pues a mí no, la verdad —murmuró Rachel.

** en el que un grupo de chicos quedan atrapados en una isla y acaban ****chalados. **

—Claramente lo escribió un hijo de Dioniso —dijo Pólux.

—En realidad fue un legado de Atenea y Dioniso —aclaró Quirón—. Un hijo de Atenea se casó con una hija de Dioniso, y tuvieron un hijo, quién fue el autor de ese libro.

**Así pues, como examen final, los profesores nos enviaron al patio de recreo y nos tuvieron ****allí una hora sin la supervisión de ningún adulto para ver qué pasaba. **

—¿Eso es un examen? —preguntó Atenea, incrédula—. Pero... ¿pero, y las preguntas? ¿Y los comentarios? ¿Y...

Hades se apresuró a seguir, ante una mirada del resto de la sala.

**Y lo que pasó fue que se armó un ****concurso de collejas entre los alumnos de séptimo y octavo curso, además de dos peleas a pedradas y ****un partido de baloncesto con placajes de rugby. **

—Vaya manera de pasar el tiempo —murmuró Bianca.

Recordó sus días en Westover Hall, dónde había tenido que proteger a Nico de varios abusones.

**El matón del colegio, Matt Sloan, dirigió la mayor ****parte de las actividades bélicas.**

—Cómo odio a ese tipo —gruñó Percy.

**Sloan no era grandullón ni muy fuerte, pero actuaba como si lo fuera. Tenía ojos de perro rabioso y un ****pelo oscuro y desgreñado; siempre llevaba ropa cara, aunque muy descuidada, como si quisiera ****demostrar a todo el mundo que el dinero de su familia le traía sin cuidado. Tenía mellado uno de sus ****incisivos desde el día que condujo sin permiso el Porsche de su padre para dar una vuelta y chocó con ****una señal de «ATENCIÓN: NIÑOS — REDUZCA LA VELOCIDAD».**

—Vamos. Que es el típico idiota, que se cree, que por hacer un par de cosas malas, ya es alguien a quién temer —bufó Clarisse.

**El caso es que Sloan estaba repartiendo tortas a diestro y siniestro cuando cometió el error de intentar ****darle una a mi amigo Tyson.**

—Maldito idiota —gruñó Annabeth, recordando a Tyson.

**Tyson era el único chaval sin techo de la Escuela Preparatoria Meriwether. **

—¿Sin techo? —preguntó Teseo, con curiosidad.

**Por lo que mi madre y yo ****habíamos deducido, sus padres lo habían abandonado cuando era muy pequeño, seguramente por ser… ****tan diferente. **

—Eso no esta nada bien —dijo Hera, con el ceño fruncido.

—Habla la que arrojo a su propio hijo del Olimpo —murmuró Hefesto.

**Medía uno noventa y tenía la complexión del Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, pero ****lloraba continuamente y casi todo le daba miedo, incluso su propio reflejo. Tenía la cara como ****deformada y con un aspecto brutal. No sabría decir de qué color eran sus ojos, porque nunca me animé ****a mirarlo más arriba de sus dientes torcidos. Aunque su voz era grave, hablaba de un modo más bien ****raro, como un chaval mucho más pequeño, supongo que porque nunca había ido al colegio antes de ****entrar en el Meriwether.**

—Creo que ya sé que quién o qué puede ser Tyson —murmuró Poseidón, pensativo. ¿Era una casualidad que, Percy fuese amigo de Tyson, un cíclope, y que después soñase con Polifemo, otro cíclope?

** Llevaba unos tejanos andrajosos, unas mugrientas zapatillas del número 50 y ****una camisa a cuadros escoceses con varios agujeros. Olía como huelen los callejones de Nueva York, ****porque vivía en uno de ellos, junto a la calle Setenta y dos, en la caja de cartón de un frigorífico.**

—Pobre —susurró Hazel.

**La Escuela Meriwether lo había adoptado a resultas de un proyecto de servicios comunitarios para que ****los alumnos pudieran sentirse satisfechos de sí mismos. **

—Eso esta bien —murmuró Pérsefone.

—Por desgracia, los candidatos no —replicó Percy.

**Por desgracia, la mayoría no soportaba a ****Tyson.**

Los que conocían a Tyson, gruñeron.

** En cuanto descubrían que era un blandengue, un blandengue enorme, pese a su fuerza ****descomunal y su mirada espeluznante, se divertían metiéndose con él. Yo era prácticamente su único ****amigo, lo cual significaba que él era mi único amigo.**

—Eso ya lo habíamos supuesto —murmuró Thalía.

**Mi madre había protestado un millón de veces en el colegio y los había acusado de no estar haciendo lo ****bastante para ayudarlo.**

Percy se pregunto, si su madre había sabido desde el principio que Tyson era un cíclope. Todo parecía indicar que así era.

** También había llamado a los servicios sociales, pero al final nunca pasaba nada. ****Los asistentes sociales alegaban que Tyson no existía. Juraban y perjuraban que habían ido al callejón ****que les habíamos indicado y que nunca lo encontraban allí. Cómo puede ser posible no encontrar a un ****chaval gigante que vive en la caja de un frigorífico, eso no lo entiendo.**

—La Niebla —susurró Artemisa, empezando a entender la realidad que envolvía a Tyson.

—Es lo más normal —masculló Orión, entendiendo lo que entendía su novia.

**El caso es que Matt Sloan se deslizó por detrás de él y trató de darle una colleja. A Tyson le entró ****pánico y lo apartó con un empujón más fuerte de la cuenta. Sloan salió volando y acabó enredado en el ****columpio que había cinco metros más allá.**

Todos rompieron a reír, divertidos.

**—¡Maldito monstruo! —gritó—. ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu caja de cartón?**  
><strong>Tyson empezó a sollozar. <strong>

—Estúpido chico —gruñó Poseidón.

—¿Por qué defiendes de esa forma a Tyson, Poseidón? —preguntó Deméter, curiosa.

—Bueno... él es amigo de mi hijo —murmuró el dios del mar, prefiriendo no decir que creía que Tyson era hijo suyo. A lo mejor, sólo era hijo de algún cíclope. Perp algo le decía que SÍ era hijo suyo.

**Se sentó al pie de las barras para trepar (con tanta fuerza que dobló una) y ****ocultó la cara entre las manos.**  
><strong>—¡Retira eso, Sloan! —le espeté.<strong>

—Eso es ser leal —murmuró Frank.

_Claro _pensó Percy. _No voy a dejar que un matón del tres al cuarto, intimide a mi hermano pequeño..._

**Él me miró con desdén.**  
><strong>—¿Por qué me das la lata, Jackson? Quizá tendrías amigos si no te pasaras la vida defendiendo a ese <strong>**monstruo.**

—Él no necesita ser amigos de idiotas como tú —gruñó Reyna.

**Apreté los puños. Esperaba no tener la cara tan roja como la sentía.**  
><strong>—No es un monstruo. Sólo es…<strong>  
><strong>Traté de dar con la réplica adecuada, pero Sloan no me escuchaba. <strong>

—Menuda educación —bufó Silena.

**Él y sus horribles amigotes estaban ****muy ocupados riéndose a carcajadas. Me pregunté si sería cosa de mi imaginación o si realmente Sloan ****tenía a su alrededor más gorilas de lo normal. Me había acostumbrado a verlo rodeado de dos o tres, ****pero aquel día había más de media docena y estaba seguro de que no los conocía de nada.**

—No me gusta como suena esto —dijo Dakota.

**—¡Espera a la clase de Deportes y verás, Jackson! —gritó Sloan—. Considérate hombre muerto.**

Todos rieron ante aquello. Percy había vencido al mismo dios de la guerra. Era imposible que Sloan pudiese con él.

**Cuando terminó la hora, nuestro profesor de Inglés, el señor De Milo, salió a inspeccionar los ****resultados de la carnicería. Sentenció que habíamos entendido _El señor de las moscas_ a la perfección. ****Estábamos todos aprobados.**

—¡¿QUÉ?! —bramó Atenea, algo alterada—¡¿DÓNDE SE ESCONDE ESE TIPO?! ¡LE VOY A ENSEÑAR HA HACER EXÁMENES DE FORMA CORRECTA!

** Y nunca, dijo, nunca debíamos convertirnos en personas violentas. Matt ****Sloan asintió con seriedad **

—Idiota —bufó Perseo.

**y luego me lanzó una sonrisa burlona con su diente mellado.**  
><strong>Para que dejara de sollozar, tuve que prometerle a Tyson que a la hora del almuerzo le compraría un <strong>**sándwich extra de mantequilla de cacahuete.**  
><strong>—¿Soy… un monstruo? —me preguntó.<strong>

—Bueno... —murmuró Travis.

—Técnicamente... —mencionó Connor.

**—No —lo tranquilicé, apretando los dientes—. El único monstruo que hay aquí es Matt Sloan.**

—Pues entonces eso es bueno —dijo Hermes—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es atraversarlo con tu esp... te refieres al sentido figurado de la palabra, ¿vedad?

Percy asintió.

**Tyson se sorbió los mocos.**  
><strong>—Eres un buen amigo. Te echaré de menos el año que viene… si es que puedo…<strong>  
><strong>Le tembló la voz. Me di cuenta de que no estaba seguro de que volvieran a admitirlo en el proyecto de <strong>**servicios comunitarios. Me pregunté si el director se habría molestado en hablar con él del asunto.**

—Seguramente lo hizo —murmuró Percy—. Digamos que Tyson...

—Eso no esta bien —murmuró Atenea.

**—No te preocupes, grandullón —acerté a decir—. Todo irá bien.**  
><strong>Tyson me miró con una expresión tan agradecida que me sentí como un tremendo mentiroso. ¿Cómo <strong>**podía prometerle a un chaval como él que todo iría bien?**

Annabeth miró mal a su novio, por referirse de ese modo a Tyson, pero luego pensó que ella no tenía derecho. Ella había tratado mal al pobre cíclope.

**El siguiente examen era de Ciencias. La señora Tesla nos dijo que teníamos que ir combinando ****productos químicos hasta que consiguiéramos que explotase algo.**

—Me gusta ese examen —reconoció Apolo, con una sonrisa.

—A mí también —dijo Hefesto.

—Suena tan genial —dijeron Leo y Will a coro.

—¡Es que es genial! —bramaron Ares y Clarisse. Frank rodó los ojos.

—Malditos locos —susurró Nico.

** Tyson era mi compañero de ****laboratorio. Sus manos eran demasiado grandes para los diminutos frascos que se suponía debíamos ****usar y, de modo accidental, derribó una bandeja entera de productos químicos sobre la mesa y ****desencadenó en la papelera un gran hongo de gases anaranjados.**  
><strong>En cuanto la señora Tesla hubo evacuado el laboratorio y avisado a la brigada de residuos peligrosos, <strong>**nos elogió a Tyson y a mí por nuestras dotes innatas para la química. Habíamos sido los primeros en ****superar su examen en menos de treinta segundos.**

—Eso si que es eficacia —señaló Frank, procurando no reírse.

**Me alegraba que aquella mañana estuviese resultando tan ajetreada, porque eso me impedía pensar en ****mis propios problemas. **

—Al final, acabarás pensando en ellos —dijo Annabeth.

**No soportaba la idea de que se hubieran complicado las cosas en el ****campamento, ni mucho menos deseaba recordar siquiera la pesadilla de aquella noche. Tenía la horrible ****sensación de que Grover corría un serio peligro.**

—Y ya me imagino por qué motivo tenías esa sensación —murmuró Dioniso, mirando al sátiro.

**En Sociales, mientras dibujábamos mapas de latitud—longitud, abrí mi cuaderno de anillas y miré la ****foto que guardaba dentro:**

Percy se sonrojo. Sabía de que foto estaban hablando, y le avergonzaba que todos supiesen que guardaba una foto de Annabeth en su cuaderno. Bueno, ahora lo hacía. Pero ahora era su novia, y en ese momento, no lo era.

** mi amiga Annabeth,**

Todos se taparon los oídos, esperando al chillido de Afrodita. Pero este nunca llegó. Miraron al lugar dónde estaba la diosa, y se sorprendieron al ver cómo Artemisa había llegado a tiempo de taparle la boca.

—Buenos reflejos, mi señora —murmuró Zoë.

—Demasiado buenos —admitió Phoebe.

** de vacaciones en Washington D.C. Iba con vaqueros y ****una cazadora tejana sobre una camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, llevaba su pelo rubio ****recogido con un pañuelo y posaba de pie frente al Lincoln Memorial, con los brazos cruzados y el aire ****de estar muy satisfecha consigo misma, como si ella en persona hubiera diseñado el monumento. **

Annabeth sonrió, recordando aquellas vacaciones. Había sido tan genial sentirse una chica normal, después de tanto tiempo metida en el mundo mitológico.

**Ya ****sabes, Annabeth quiere ser arquitecto cuando sea mayor y por eso se pasa la vida visitando ****monumentos famosos y cosas por el estilo. Es un poquito rara en este sentido.**

—¡Percy! —exclamó Annabeth, golpeando a su novio en el hombro (con suavidad), mientras Grover, Thalía, Nico y Rachel reían, Hazel, Frank y Reyna negaban con la cabeza, y Jason, Piper y Leo sonreían divertidos.

** Me había enviado la ****fotografía por e-mail después de las vacaciones de Pascua, y yo la miraba de vez en cuando para ****recordarme que Annabeth era real y que el Campamento Mestizo no era un producto de mi ****imaginación.**

Luke no pudo evitar sentirse mal, recordando que él ya no podría visitar el Campamento Mestizo de nuevo.

**Ojalá hubiese estado conmigo en aquel momento; ella habría sabido qué significaba mi sueño. **

—Annabeth lo sabe todo —señaló Katie.

**Nunca ****lo reconocería en su presencia, pero, a decir verdad, ella era más lista que yo, por muy irritante que ****resultara a veces.**

—No sé si eso es un halago o un insulto —comentó Charles, divertido.

—Creo que Annabeth lo ha tomado como un insulto —señaló Chris, intentando no reírse, al ver como la hija de Atenea, golpeaba a su novio de nuevo.

**Estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno, cuando Matt Sloan alargó el brazo y arrancó la foto de las anillas.**

—Idiota —bufó Piper.

**—¡Eh! —protesté.**  
><strong>Sloan le echó un vistazo a la foto y abrió los ojos como platos.<strong>  
><strong>—Ni hablar, Jackson. ¿Quién es? ¿No será tu…?<strong>

—Sí —respondió Percy, besando a Annabeth.

**—Dámela. —Las orejas me ardían.**  
><strong>Sloan pasó la foto a sus espantosos compinches, que empezaron a soltar risitas y romperla en pedacitos <strong>**para convertirlos en proyectiles.**

Annabeth frunció el ceño, antes de negar con la cabeza. ¿Eso era lo mejor que se les ocurría? Era bastante triste.

** Debían de ser alumnos nuevos que estaban de visita, porque todos ****llevaban aquellas estúpidas placas de identificación («Hola, me llamo…») que daban en la oficina de ****inscripción. Y debían de tener también un extraño sentido del humor, porque habían escrito en ellas ****nombres extrañísimos como «Chupatuétanos», «Devoracráneos» y «Quebrantahuesos». Ningún ser ****humano tiene nombres así.**

—Seres humanos, no —coincidió Clarisse—En cambio, monstruos... pues sí.

**—Estos colegas se trasladan aquí el año que viene —dijo Sloan con aire fanfarrón, como si saberlo ****hubiese de aterrorizarme—**

—La verdad es que me dio risa que unos tipos como esos se trasladasen allí —murmuró Percy.

**. Apostaría a que ellos sí pueden pagarse la matrícula, a diferencia del tarado ****de tu amigo.**  
><strong>—No es ningún tarado. —Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no darle un puñetazo en la cara.<strong>

—Dáselo —dijeron Ares y Clarisse a la vez.

Frank sacudió la cabeza. Durante unos instantes, había querido unirse a su padre y a su hermana.

**—Eres un auténtico pringado, Jackson. Por suerte para ti, en la próxima clase voy a acabar con todos ****tus sufrimientos.**

—Mira que majo es el tipo —gruñó Aquiles, rodando los ojos.

**Sus enormes compinches masticaron mi foto. Yo deseaba pulverizarlos, pero tenía órdenes estrictas de ****Quirón de no desahogar mi cólera ante simples mortales, por detestables que me resultasen. **

—Es importante para un héroe saber controlarse —dijo Quirón.

—¿Has escuchado, Thalía? —le preguntó Annabeth, burlona.

—Esa se lo merecía —murmuró la hija de Zeus.

**Tenía que ****reservar mis fuerzas para los monstruos.**

—Esos eran monstruos —señaló Bianca—. Y lo sé, sin haberlos visto jamás.

**Aun así, no pude dejar de pensar: «Si supiera Sloan quién soy realmente…»**

—Te estaría lamiendo el culo —dijo Jason, con seguridad.

—Es lo más probable —aseguró Dakota—. Al fin y al cabo, Octavio hace lo mismo contigo y Reyna.

—No nos recuerdes al espantapájaros —murmuró Reyna.

**Sonó el timbre.**  
><strong>Mientras Tyson y yo salíamos de la clase, una voz femenina me llamó en un susurro:<strong>  
><strong>—¡Percy!<strong>

—¿Quién puede ser? —preguntó Will.

—Creo que tengo una idea —respondió Silena, mirando burlona a la hija de Atenea.

**Miré alrededor y escudriñé la zona de las taquillas, pero no había nadie que me prestara atención. Por ****lo visto, las chicas del Meriwether no se habrían dejado pillar ni muertas pronunciando mi nombre.**

—Claro que no —aseguró Annabeth—. porqué yo las mató antes...

—Tus celos me parecen adorables, Listilla —le susurró Percy a Annabeth.

—Percy, tienes atrofiado tu sentido de lo adorable —dijo Grover, rodando los ojos.

**Antes de que pudiera considerar si no habrían sido imaginaciones mías, un montón de chicos cruzaron ****el pasillo y nos arrastraron a Tyson y a mí hacia el gimnasio. **

—Malditas muchedumbres —murmuró Nico.

**Era la hora de Deportes. Nuestro ****entrenador nos había prometido un partido de balón prisionero, en plan batalla campal. Y Matt Sloan ****había prometido matarme.**

—Imposible —canturrearon los semidioses.

**El uniforme de gimnasia del Meriwether consiste en unos pantalones cortos azul celeste y unas ****camisetas desteñidas de colores variopintos.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Afrodita, con un chirrido—. ¡Eso es...! ¡eso es...!

—La has dejado sin palabras, Percy —comentó Apolo con sorpresa.

** Por suerte, la mayor parte de los ejercicios atléticos los ****hacíamos de puertas adentro, de manera que no teníamos que trotar por el barrio de Tribeca con el ****aspecto de una manada de niños hippies****.**

—Por lo menos, no hacéis mucho el ridículo —murmuró Afrodita.

—A mí no me parece tan malo —dijo Dioniso.

—Tú ni hables —gruñó la diosa.

**Me cambié en los vestuarios lo más deprisa que pude porque no quería tropezarme con Sloan.**

—Eso, y que no soportaba el hedor que había allí dentro —añadió Percy.

** Estaba a ****punto de salir cuando me llamó Tyson:**  
><strong>—¿Percy? —Todavía no se había cambiado. Estaba junto a la puerta de la sala de pesas con el <strong>**uniforme en la mano**

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Apolo.

**—. ¿Te importaría…?**  
><strong>—Ah, sí. —Procuré reprimir el tono de fastidio<strong>

Percy bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

**—. Claro, hombre.**  
><strong>Tyson se metió en la sala de pesas y yo monté guardia en la puerta mientras se cambiaba. Me sentía <strong>**algo extraño haciendo aquello, pero Tyson me lo pedía casi todos los días.**

—No sé —dijo Hazel—. Resulta algo mono y adorable que tenga que pedir que alguien vigile mientras se cambia.

—Otra que tiene el sentido de lo adorable, atrofiado —murmuró Grover.

** Imagino que era porque ****tiene el cuerpo totalmente lampiño, así como unas extrañas cicatrices en la espalda sobre las cuales ****nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle.**

Poseidón frunció el ceño, preguntándose que monstruo podría haberle hecho aquellas marcas.

**En todo caso, yo ya había aprendido que si se burlaban de él cuando se estaba cambiando, podía ****disgustarse mucho y empezar a arrancar las puertas de las taquillas.**

—¿Y aún seguías sin darte cuenta? —le preguntó Annabeth, incrédula. Percy se sonrojo, negando con la cabeza—. Sólo tú, Sesos de algas.

**Cuando entramos en el gimnasio, el entrenador Nunley estaba sentado ante su escritorio leyendo la ****revista _Sports Illustrated_. Nunley debía de tener un millón de años. Era un tipo con gafas bifocales, sin ****dientes y con un grasiento mechón de pelo gris.**

—Me cuesta creer que ese tipo sea profesor de gimnasia —dijo Hazel.

—Una cosa que he aprendido, es que todos los profesores de gimnasia o bien, son unos viejos, o bien, personas con baja forma física... o ninguna, en general —apuntó Percy.

** Me recordaba al Oráculo del Campamento Mestizo — ****una momia apergaminada—, sólo que el entrenador Nunley se movía mucho menos y no despedía ****oleadas de humo verde. Bueno, al menos yo no lo había visto.**

—Y espero nunca verlo hacer —murmuró Percy.

**Matt Sloan se acercó y le dijo:**  
><strong>—Entrenador, ¿puedo ser yo el capitán?<strong>  
><strong>—¿Cómo? —Nunley levantó la vista y musitó—: Hum, está bien.<strong>

—Este tipo es un inútil —dijo Nico.

**Sloan sonrió satisfecho y se encargó de formar los equipos. A mí me nombró capitán del equipo ****contrario, pero no tenía ninguna importancia a quiénes eligiese yo, porque todos los tipos cachas y los ****chicos más populares se pasaron al bando de Sloan.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

—Un equipo compuesto de fuerza bruta, principalmente —murmuró Annabeth.

** Y lo mismo hizo el grupo de visitantes.**  
><strong>En mi equipo estaban Tyson, Corey Bailer —el flipado de la informática—, Raj Mandali —un <strong>**verdadero prodigio del cálculo— y media docena de chavales a los que Sloan y su banda se dedicaban ****a hostigar habitualmente.**

—Mmm... —murmuró Atenea—. Si lo hacen bien, pueden ganar el partido.

Todos, menos Annabeth, miraban con asombro como la diosa de la sabiduría empezaba a armar una nueva estrategia.

** En condiciones normales, habría tenido suficiente con la ayuda de Tyson, ****pues él solo ya valía por medio equipo, pero los visitantes eran casi tan altos y fuertes como él, al ****menos en apariencia, y había seis de ellos en el otro bando. **

—Definitivamente, esos no son humanos —susurró Will.

—¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? —le preguntó Nico, burlón.

—Cállate —respondió el hijo de Apolo, haciendo un gesto grosero con las manos.

—¿Desde cuando esos dos se llevan tan bien? —susurró Thalia a Annabeth, Percy y Rachel.

—Ni idea —respondió Rachel.

**Sloan volcó una cesta llena de pelotas en medio del gimnasio.**  
><strong>—Miedo —susurró Tyson—. Huelen raro.<strong>

—Y no, no lo sospeche —dijo Percy, al sentir varias miradas encima suyo.

**Yo lo miré.**  
><strong>—¿Quién huele raro?<strong>

—¡Tú! —exclamaron los Stoll.

**—Ellos. —Tyson señaló a los nuevos amigos de Sloan—. Huelen raro.**

—Es importante tener una buena higiene —murmuró Silena.

—No creo que a ellos les importe, la verdad —susurró Charles.

**Los visitantes hacían crujir los nudillos y nos miraban como si hubiera llegado la hora de la masacre. ****Volví a preguntarme de dónde habrían salido aquellos tipos. Tenía que ser de algún sitio donde ****alimentaran a sus alumnos con carne cruda y los apalearan con bates de béisbol.**

—Sólo a ti se te podría ocurrir eso —murmuró Bianca, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Entonces Sloan tocó el silbato del entrenador y empezó el partido. Su equipo se abalanzó hacia la línea ****central. En el mío, en cambio, Raj Mandali gritó algo en urdu —seguramente: «¡Necesito mi orinal!»— ****y echó a correr hacia la salida. Corey Bailer se alejó a rastras y trató de esconderse detrás de las ****colchonetas apoyadas contra la pared. Los demás hacían lo posible para no encogerse de miedo y ****convertirse en blancos seguros.**

—A la mierda la táctica —dijo Ares, mirando a Atenea burlón.

**—Tyson —dije—. Vamos a…**  
><strong>Recibí un pelotazo en la barriga y caí sentado en medio del gimnasio.<strong>

—No, no vais ha hacer nada —señaló Chris.

** Nuestros oponentes estallaron en ****carcajadas.**  
><strong>Veía borroso. Me sentía como si un gorila acabara de darme un masaje en la boca del estómago. No <strong>**podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de lanzar una pelota con tanta potencia.**

—No es posible... a menos que ese alguien, no sea un humano —dijo Jason.

**—¡Agáchate, Percy! —gritó Tyson.**  
><strong>Rodé por el suelo justo cuando otra bola pasaba rozándome la oreja a la velocidad del sonido.<strong>  
><strong>¡Buuuuuum!<strong>  
><strong>La pelota rebotó en la colchoneta de la pared y Corey Bailer soltó un aullido.<strong>

La mayoría hizo una mueca. A excepción de Percy, y seguramente Tyson, el resto no estaba hecho para pelear contra monstruos.

**—¡Eh! —grité a los del equipo contrario—. ¡Por poco matáis a alguien!**

—No creo que eso les importe mucho —masculló Reyna.

**Uno de los visitantes, el llamado Quebrantahuesos, me dirigió una sonrisa malvada. Lo había visto ****antes, pero ahora parecía todavía más descomunal, incluso más que Tyson. Los bíceps le abultaban bajo ****la camiseta.**  
><strong>—¡Esa es la intención, Perseus Jackson!<strong>  
><strong>Bastó que dijera mi nombre de aquella manera para que un escalofrío me recorriera de arriba abajo. <strong>**Nadie me llamaba Perseus, salvo los que conocían mi verdadera identidad. Amigos… o enemigos.**

—Y lo hacen más los enemigos —murmuró el hijo de Poseidón.

**¿Qué había dicho Tyson? «Huelen raro.»**  
><strong>Monstruos.<strong>

—Me sorprende que aún no te dieses cuenta —dijo Annabeth, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No le llamamos Sesos de algas, por nada —dijo Grover.

**Todos los que rodeaban a Matt Sloan estaban aumentando de tamaño. Ya no eran chavales, se habían ****convertido en gigantes de dos metros y medio con ojos de locura, dientes afilados y unos brazos ****peludos tatuados con serpientes, chicas bailando el hula hop y corazones de enamorado.**

—Lestrigones —murmuró Atenea.

**Matt Sloan soltó la pelota.**  
><strong>—¡Uau! ¡Vosotros no sois de Detroit! ¿Quién…?<strong>

—Ese tipo es un genio —murmuró Luke.

**Los demás chavales de mi equipo empezaron a chillar y retroceder hacia la salida, pero el gigante ****Chupatuétanos lanzó una pelota con mortífera precisión. Pasó rozando a Raj Mandali, que ya estaba a ****punto de salir, y dio de lleno en la puerta, cerrándola como por arte de magia. **

—Atrapados —murmuró Travis.

—Cómo ratas —añadió Connor.

**Raj y los otros ****empezaron a aporrearla desesperados, pero la puerta no se movía.**  
><strong>—¡Dejadlos marchar! —grité a los gigantes.<strong>

—No te van a hacer caso, Prissy —dijo Clarisse.

**El llamado Quebrantahuesos me soltó un gruñido. En el bíceps tenía un tatuaje que rezaba: «Me gustan ****mis Ricuras.»**

—No quiero saber que son sus Ricuras —murmuró Hazel.

**—¿Cómo? ¿Y dejar escapar unos bocados tan sabrosos? ¡No, hijo del dios del mar! Nosotros los ****lestrigones no sólo estamos aquí para darte muerte. ¡Queremos nuestro almuerzo!**

—Alguien debería de decirles que comiesen más cereales —dijo Deméter.

—No creo que te hagan mucho caso, mamá —replicó Katie.

**Hizo un gesto con la mano y apareció otro montón de pelotas en el centro del gimnasio. Pero aquéllas ****no eran de goma. Eran de bronce, del tamaño de una bala de cañón, y tenían agujeros que escupían ****fuego. **

—Vaya, hombre —dijo Frank, sacudiendo la cabeza. Recordaba a los lestrigones de su misión a Alaska.

**Debían de estar al rojo vivo, pero los gigantes las agarraban con las manos como si nada.**

—Están acostumbrados —murmuró Hefesto.

**—¡Entrenador! —grité.**  
><strong>Nunley levantó la vista adormilado, pero si llegó a ver algo fuera de lo normal en aquel partido de <strong>**balón prisionero, no lo demostró.**

—No verá nada, por culpa de la Niebla —murmuró Pérsefone.

** Ése es el problema de los mortales. Una fuerza mágica, la niebla, ****difumina ante sus ojos la verdadera apariencia de los monstruos y los dioses, de manera que tienden a ****ver solamente lo que son capaces de comprender. Quizá el entrenador vio a varios chavales de octavo ****aporreando, como de costumbre, a los más pequeños. Quizá los demás vieron a los gorilas de Sloan a****punto de lanzar cócteles Molotov (tampoco habría sido la primera vez). **

—¿A que clase de escuela ibas, Sesos de algas? —preguntó Annabeth, incrédula.

—A una muy rara, la verdad —respondió Percy, con simpleza.

**En todo caso, seguro que nadie ****se había dado cuenta de que nos enfrentábamos con auténticos monstruos devoradores-de-hombres ****sedientos de sangre.**

—Seguramente, sólo verían a un grupo de matones, tirando pelotas de goma explosivas —murmuró Leo.

**—Hummm… sí —murmuró entre dientes el entrenador—. Jugad limpio.**  
><strong>Y volvió a concentrarse en su revista.<strong>

Todos miraron el libro, incrédulos.

—El peor entrenador de la historia —dijo Charles.

**El gigante Devoracráneos lanzó una pelota. Yo me eché a un lado para esquivar aquel ardiente cometa, ****que me pasó junto al hombro a toda velocidad.**  
><strong>—¡Corey! —chillé.<strong>  
><strong>Tyson lo sacó de detrás de las colchonetas un segundo antes de que la bola estallara en ellas y las <strong>**convirtiera en un montón de jirones humeantes.**

Todos suspiraron, aliviados.

**—¡Rápido! —dije a mis compañeros—. ¡Por la otra salida!**  
><strong>Echaron a correr hacia los vestuarios, pero Quebrantahuesos hizo otro gesto con la mano y también <strong>**aquella puerta se cerró de golpe.**  
><strong>—Nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que tú quedes eliminado —rugió—. Y no estarás eliminado hasta que te <strong>**hayamos devorado.**

—Lo cuál, no es que sea muy alentador —murmuró Aquiles.

**Me arrojó su bola de fuego. Mis compañeros de equipo se dispersaron segundos antes de que el ****proyectil abriera un cráter en el suelo.**  
><strong>Iba a echar mano de <em>Anaklusmos<em>, que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo, cuando me di cuenta de que ****llevaba puestos los pantalones de deporte, que no tenían bolsillos. _Anaklusmos_ se había quedado en ****mis tejanos, en la taquilla del vestuario. Y la puerta del vestuario estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Me ****encontraba completamente indefenso.**

—Eso es algo que no queríamos saber —dijo Teseo.

—Aunque fuese evidente —añadió Orión.

**Y ahora, otra bola de fuego venía hacia mí a la velocidad del rayo. Tyson me apartó de un empujón, ****pero la explosión me alcanzó y me lanzó por los aires. De repente, me encontré en el suelo del ****gimnasio, aturdido por el humo y con la camiseta llena de agujeros chisporroteantes.**

Todos hicieron una mueca. Poseidón sujetaba con fuerza su tridente.

** Al otro lado de la ****línea central, dos gigantes hambrientos me miraban desde lo alto.**  
><strong>—¡Carne! —bramaron—. ¡Filete de héroe para almorzar!<strong>

—Que coman más cereales —murmuró Deméter. Hades rodó los ojos, siguiendo con la lectura.

**Los dos se dispusieron a rematarme.**  
><strong>—¡Percy necesita ayuda! —gritó Tyson, y se interpuso entre nosotros de un salto, justo cuando me <strong>**lanzaban sus bolas.**  
><strong>—¡Tyson! —chillé, pero ya era tarde.<strong>  
><strong>Las bolas se estrellaron contra… No, él las atrapó al vuelo. <strong>

—¡Eso es estilo! —exclamó Leo.

**El torpe de Tyson, él que volcaba el ****material de laboratorio y destrozaba las estructuras del parque infantil todos los días, se las había ****arreglado para atrapar aquellas dos bolas de metal al rojo vivo que volaban hacia él a un trillón de ****kilómetros por hora. Y no sólo eso, sino que se las lanzó de vuelta a sus atónitos propietarios.**  
><strong>—¡Nooooo! —chillaron, pero las esferas de bronce les explotaban en el pecho.<strong>

—¡Dos menos! —exclamaron los Stoll.

**Los gigantes se desintegraron en dos columnas de fuego gemelas: un signo inequívoco de que eran ****monstruos de verdad. Porque los monstruos no mueren, sólo se disipan en humo y polvo, lo cual ahorra ****un montón de problemas a los héroes, que no tienen que ponerse a limpiar después de una pelea.**

—Lo cuál, es bastante útil —dijo Reyna.

—A menos que el polvo te caiga encima —replicó Rachel. Percy rió.

**—¡Mis hermanitos! —gimió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal. Flexionó los músculos y sus tatuajes se ****contorsionaron—. ¡Pagarás cara su destrucción!**  
><strong>—¡Tyson! —grité—. ¡Cuidado!<strong>  
><strong>Otro cometa se precipitaba ya hacia nosotros y Tyson apenas tuvo tiempo de desviarlo de un golpe. <strong>**Salió disparado como un cohete, pasó por encima de la cabeza del entrenador y aterrizó en las gradas ****provocando una tremenda explosión.**  
><strong>¡BUUUUUUM!<strong>

—Eso ha tenido que doler —murmuró Will—. Y mucho.

**Los chavales corrían en todas direcciones gritando y tratando de esquivar los cráteres, que aún ****humeaban y echaban chispas; otros aporreaban la puerta y pedían socorro. El propio Sloan estaba ****petrificado en mitad de la pista, mirando incrédulo aquellas bolas mortíferas que volaban a su ****alrededor.**

—Ese tipo es un idiota —dijo Chris.

**El entrenador Nunley seguía sin enterarse de nada. Dio unos golpecitos a sus audífonos, como si las ****explosiones le hubieran provocado alguna interferencia, pero continuó absorto en la revista.**

—Sigo manteniendo lo de antes: el peor entrenador de la historia —masculló Charles.

**Todo el colegio debía de haber oído aquel estruendo. El director o tal vez la policía vendría en nuestra ****ayuda.**

—¡No te fíes de ellos! —exclamó Hermes.

**—¡La victoria será nuestra! —rugió Quebrantahuesos el Caníbal—. ¡Nos vamos a dar un festín con tus ****huesos!**  
><strong>Quería decirle que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio aquel partido de balón prisionero, <strong>

—Hubiese sido algo épico, si llega a decir eso —dijo Nico.

—Épico, y digno del Sesos de algas —añadió Thalia.

**pero antes ****de que pudiese hacerlo me disparó otra bola. Los otros tres gigantes siguieron su ejemplo.**  
><strong>Sabía que estábamos perdidos. Tyson no podría desviar todas aquellas bolas a la vez. Además, debía de <strong>**tener graves quemaduras en las manos desde que había detenido aquella primera volea. Y sin la ayuda ****de mi espada…**  
><strong>Y entonces se me ocurrió una idea desesperada.<strong>

—¿Cómo salieron con vida de allí? —preguntó Grover, incrédulo.

**Corrí en dirección a los vestuarios.**  
><strong>—¡Salid de ahí! —alerté a mis compañeros—. ¡Apartaos de la puerta!<strong>  
><strong>Las explosiones se sucedían a mi espalda. Tyson había bateado dos bolas, devolviéndoselas a sus <strong>**propietarios para convertirlos en cenizas.**

—Dos menos —sonrió Leo.

** Ya sólo quedaban en pie dos gigantes.**  
><strong>Una tercera bola se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Me obligué a aguardar unos segundos y me eché <strong>**a un lado. La esfera ardiente derribó la puerta del vestuario.**

—Buena idea —dijo Frank.

**Ya me imaginaba que los gases acumulados en las taquillas de la mayoría de los alumnos bastaban para ****provocar una explosión. Así que tampoco me sorprendió que la bola llameante desencadenara un ****estallido monumental.**  
><strong>¡BRAAAAAAAM!<strong>

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar que narices metéis ahí dentro, para que explote de esa forma —murmuró Afrodita.

**La pared se vino abajo y las puertas de las taquillas —así como los calcetines, los suspensorios y otros ****adminículos personales igual de chungos— llovieron sobre el gimnasio.**

—Mira que bien —comentó Pólux.

**Me volví justo a tiempo para ver cómo Tyson golpeaba en la cara a Devoracráneos. El gigante se ****desplomó. Pero el único que quedaba, Quebrantahuesos, se había reservado astutamente una bola a la ****espera de la ocasión propicia. Y la lanzó en el momento preciso que Tyson se volvía hacia él.**  
><strong>—¡No! —chillé.<strong>  
><strong>La bola le dio de lleno en el pecho. Impulsado por el impacto, Tyson cruzó la pista entera y fue a <strong>**estrellarse contra la pared trasera, que se agrietó e incluso se desmoronó en parte, abriendo un agujero ****por el que se veía la calle Church.**

—Bueno, si no le dolió el primero, este si lo hará —dijo Nico.

** Yo no entendía cómo aún seguía vivo, pero él sólo parecía aturdido.**

—Suerte que es resistente al fuego —murmuró Hefesto.

**La bola de bronce humeaba a sus pies. Tyson trató de recogerla, pero cayó atontado sobre un montón ****de ladrillos carbonizados.**  
><strong>—¡Bueno! —dijo Quebrantahuesos relamiéndose—. Soy el único en pie. Voy a tener carne de sobra. <strong>**Hasta para llevar una bolsita a mis Ricuras…**

—No lo creo —dijo Annabeth, sabiendo que su aparición estaba cerca.

**Recogió otra bola y apuntó a Tyson.**  
><strong>—¡Espera! —grité—. ¡Es a mí a quien buscas!<strong>  
><strong>El gigante sonrió con crueldad.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Quieres morir tú primero, joven héroe?<strong>

—La verdad, es que no —comentó Percy.

**Tenía que hacer algo. _Anaklusmos_ debía de estar por allí, en alguna parte…**  
><strong>Entonces divisé mis tejanos en un montón humeante de ropa, justo a los pies del gigante.<strong>

—Cómo no —masculló Jason.

** Si conseguía ****llegar hasta ellos… Sabía que era inútil, pero decidí ir a la carga.**

Varios rodaron los ojos.

**El gigante se echó a reír.**  
><strong>—Se acerca mi almuerzo. —Levantó el brazo para lanzarme el proyectil, y yo me preparé para morir.<strong>  
><strong>De repente, el cuerpo del gigante se puso todo rígido y su expresión pasó del regodeo al asombro. En el <strong>**punto exacto donde debía de tener el ombligo se le desgarró la camiseta y apareció algo parecido a un ****cuerno. **

—¿Un cuerno? —preguntó Luke, incrédulo.

**No, un cuerno no: era la punta reluciente de una hoja de metal.**

—Esto lo entiendo menos aún —dijo Katie.

—Creo que ya sé de quién se trata —comentó Clarisse.

**La bola se le cayó de la mano. El monstruo bajó la mirada y observó el cuchillo que le había traspasado ****desde la espalda.**  
><strong>—Uf—murmuró, y estalló en una llameante nube verde. Un gran disgusto, supongo, para sus <strong>**Ricuras…**

—Pobres de sus Ricuras... —murmuró Travis. Katie le dio un zape.

**De pie, entre el humo que se iba disipando, vi a mi amiga Annabeth.**

—¡Annabeth! —exclamó la sala.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Clarisse.

** Tenía la cara mugrienta y arañada; ****llevaba al hombro una mochila andrajosa y la gorra de béisbol metida en un bolsillo. En la mano ****sostenía un cuchillo de bronce. Aún brillaba en sus ojos grises una mirada enloquecida, como si hubiera ****recorrido mil kilómetros perseguida por una manada de fantasmas.**

—Más bien, por una manada de monstruos —replicó Annabeth, mientras Atenea gemía.

**Matt Sloan, que había permanecido mudo de asombro todo el tiempo, pareció recobrar por fin el juicio. **

—La Niebla —dijeron Piper y Hazel a la vez.

**Miró parpadeando a Annabeth, como si la recordase vagamente por la fotografía de mi cuaderno.**  
><strong>—Ésta es la chica… La chica…<strong>  
><strong>Annabeth lo tumbó de un puñetazo en la nariz.<strong>  
><strong>—Déjame en paz, amigo.<strong>

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó Thalia.

**El gimnasio estaba en llamas mientras los chavales seguían gritando y corriendo en todas direcciones.**

—Un último día la mar de interesante —murmuró Perseo.

**Oí el aullido de las sirenas y una voz confusa por megafonía. Por las ventanillas de las puertas de ****emergencia divisé al director, el señor Bonsái, que luchaba furiosamente con la cerradura rodeado por ****un montón de profesores agolpados a su espalda.**  
><strong>—Annabeth… —balbuceé—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas…?<strong>  
><strong>—Prácticamente toda la mañana <strong>

—Sin contar la madrugada —susurró Annabeth.

**—respondió mientras envainaba su cuchillo de bronce—. He ****intentado encontrar una ocasión para hablar contigo, pero nunca estabas solo.**

—Podrías haber hablado conmigo aquella mañana —le susurró Percy a su novia.

—En ese momento, no estaba segura —murmuró Annabeth.

**—La sombra que he visto esta mañana… —La cara me ardía—. Ay, dioses. ¿Estabas mirando por la ****ventana de mi habitación?**

Todos les lanzaron miradas picaras a la hija de Atenea, quién se ruborizo y oculto la cara en el pecho de Percy.

**—¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! —me espetó, aunque también ella parecía algo ruborizada**

—Eso es un sí —rió Connor.

**—. ****Simplemente no quería…**

—Sí, ya —dijo Rachel, sarcásticamente.

**—¡Allí! —gritó una mujer.**  
><strong>Las puertas se abrieron con un estallido y todos los adultos entraron de golpe.<strong>  
><strong>—Te espero fuera —dijo Annabeth—. Y a él también. —Señaló a Tyson, que seguía sentado con aire <strong>**aturdido junto a la pared, y le lanzó una mirada de repugnancia que no acabé de entender—**

Annabeth agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Thalia le palmeó la espalda. Luke miraba a Annabeth, confuso. ¿Por qué razón se avergonzaba de tratar a ese cíclope de esa forma? No era más que un monstruo...

**. Será mejor ****que lo traigas.**  
><strong>—¡Qué dices! —me asombré.<strong>

—Nunca cuestiones las ordenes de Annabeth, Percy —dijo Silena.

**—¡No hay tiempo! —dijo—. ¡Date prisa!**  
><strong>Se puso su gorra de béisbol de los Yankees, un regalo mágico de su madre, y se desvaneció en el acto. <strong>

—Eso es muy útil —murmuró Chris.

**Con lo cual me quedé solo en medio del gimnasio en llamas, justamente cuando el director aparecía, ****escoltado por la mitad del profesorado y un par de policías.**  
><strong>—¿Percy Jackson? —dijo el señor Bonsái—. ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?<strong>  
><strong>Junto a la pared agujereada, Tyson soltó un quejido y se incorporó entre un montón de ladrillos <strong>**carbonizados.**  
><strong>—La cabeza duele.<strong>

—¿Y sólo dice eso? —preguntó Pérsefone, incrédula.

**Matt Sloan se acercó también. Me miró con una expresión de terror.**  
><strong>—¡Ha sido Percy, señor Bonsái! Ha incendiado el edificio entero. El entrenador Nunley se lo contará. <strong>**Él lo ha visto todo.**

—Estúpida Niebla —murmuró Poseidón.

**El entrenador había seguido leyendo su revista todo el tiempo, pero —menuda suerte la mía— eligió ****aquel momento para levantar la vista, al oír que Sloan pronunciaba su nombre.**  
><strong>—¿Eh? Hummm… sí.<strong>

Todos dejaron escapar bufidos.

**Los demás adultos se volvieron hacia mí. Sabía que nunca me creerían, incluso en caso de que pudiera ****contarles la verdad.**

—Es demasiado rebuscado —dijo Reyna.

**Entonces saqué a _Anaklusmos_ de mis tejanos destrozados.**  
><strong>—Vamos —le dije a Tyson. Y salté a la calle por el agujero de la pared.<strong>

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**tercer capítulo.**

**Siento el retraso (el de la publicación, no el mío. Ese es imposible de curar). He estado ocupado estos días con varios asuntos. Bueno, al menos tenéis capítulo medianamente normal.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	4. Tomamos el taxi del eterno tormento

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, y su secuela, los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>En cuanto Hades terminó de leer el capítulo, Hazel tomó el libro, y lo abrió por el capítulo tres.<p>

—**Tomamos el taxi del eterno tormento **—leyó la hija de Plutón el título.

—¿El taxi del eterno tormento? —repitió Jason.

—Más o menos, cómo el típico taxi neoyorquino —explicó Percy.

**Annabeth nos esperaba en un callejón de la calle Church. Tiró de Tyson y de mí justo cuando pasaba ****aullando el camión de los bomberos en dirección a la Escuela Meriwether.**

—Suerte que salisteis a tiempo de allí, sino tendríais muchos problemas —mencionó Pérsefone.

**—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó, señalando a Tyson.**  
><strong>En otras circunstancias me habría alegrado mucho de verla.<strong>

Annabeth le sonrió a Percy, aunque luego pareció captar un pequeño desliz en sus palabras, ya que le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

** El verano anterior habíamos acabado ****haciendo las paces, pese a que su madre fuese Atenea y no se llevara demasiado bien con mi padre. **

Annabeth se mordió el labio inferior. Cuando se había enterado de que Percy era hijo de Poseidón, había tratado de odiarlo. Pero al final no pudo, y se alegraba de que fuese así.

**Y ****yo seguramente la había echado de menos bastante más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer. **

Varios le lanzaron miradas picaras. Annabeth le sonrió a su novio.

**Pero en aquel momento acababa de atacarme un grupo de gigantes caníbales; Tyson me había salvado ****la vida tres o cuatro veces, y todo lo que se le ocurría a Annabeth era mirarlo con fiereza, como si él ****fuese el problema.**

—Lo siento —murmuró Annabeth.

Tyson era genial, y ella lo había tratado mal, solamente por una mala experiencia que había tenido con un cíclope.

**—Es amigo mío —le dije.**  
><strong>—¿Es un sin techo?<strong>  
><strong>—¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Puede oírte, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?<strong>  
><strong>Ella pareció sorprendida.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Sabe hablar?<strong>

—Todos los cíclopes saben hablar —apuntó Poseidón con algo de enojo en la voz—. La voz es uno de sus métodos de caza.

—Lo sabemos —dijeron Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia y Luke, todos estremeciéndose ante aquella habilidad de los cíclopes.

**—Hablo —reconoció Tyson—. Tú eres preciosa.**

Annabeth se sonrojo. Antes le había parecido asqueroso, pero ahora le resultaba tierno.

**—¡Puaj! ¡Asqueroso! —exclamó apartándose de él.**

—Annabeth —dijeron varias chicas, fulminando a la hija de Atenea con la mirada. Ésta bajó la cabeza, entristecida con su yo del pasado.

**No podía creer que se comportara de un modo tan grosero. **

Annabeth bajó aún más la cabeza. Thalía le dio una palmada en la espalda, adivinando que se arrepentía de tratar así a Tyson.

**Le miré las manos a Tyson, esperando ver ****un montón de quemaduras a causa de aquellas bolas ardientes, pero no, las tenía en perfecto estado**

—Siendo lo que es Tyson, no me extraña —murmuró Teseo.

—¿Y no sospechaste de esto? —le preguntó Nico, incrédulo.

—Nop —negó Percy.

**: ****mugrientas, eso sí, y con cicatrices y unas uñas sucias del tamaño de patatas fritas.**

—Aún siendo lo que es, necesita cuidar un poco su higiene —dijo Afrodita, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

** Pero ése era su ****aspecto habitual.**  
><strong>—Tyson —dije con incredulidad—. No tienes las manos quemadas.<strong>

—Sino lo llegas a decir, ni cuenta nos damos, Sesos de algas —dijo Bianca, rodando los ojos.

**—Claro que no —dijo Annabeth entre dientes—. Me sorprende que los lestrigones hayan tenido las ****agallas de atacarte estando con él.**

—La verdad es que a mí también me sorprende —reconoció Grover.

—Supongo que creían que podrían ganar estando en número superior —razonó Thalia.

**Tyson parecía fascinado por el pelo rubio de Annabeth. Intentó tocarlo, pero ella le apartó la mano con ****brusquedad.**

Poseidón bufó. Se estaba empezando a hartar del comportamiento de la hija de Atenea con sus hijos.

**—Annabeth —dije—, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Lestri… qué?**  
><strong>—Lestrigones. Esos monstruos del gimnasio. Son una raza de gigantes caníbales que vive en el <strong>**extremo norte más remoto. Ulises se tropezó una vez con ellos,**

—Y no fue una de las mejores cosas para ver —dijo Hermes, con un estremecimiento.

** pero yo nunca los había visto bajar tan ****al sur como para llegar a Nueva York…**  
><strong>—Lestri… lo que sea, no consigo decirlo. ¿No tienen algún nombre más normal?<strong>  
><strong>Ella reflexionó un momento.<strong>  
><strong>—Canadienses<strong>

—¡Eh! —se quejó Frank—. ¡Qué yo soy de Canadá!

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Annabeth, haciendo esfuerzos para no reír.

** —decidió por fin—. Y ahora, vamos. Hemos de salir de aquí.**  
><strong>—La policía debe de estar buscándome.<strong>

—Cómo siempre —dijeron los Stoll.

**—Ése es el menor de nuestros problemas —dijo—. ¿Has tenido sueños últimamente?**  
><strong>—Sueños… ¿sobre Grover?<strong>  
><strong>Su cara palideció.<strong>

—No me esperaba eso ni de broma —reconoció Annabeth.

**—¿Grover? No. ¿Qué pasa con Grover?**  
><strong>Le conté mi pesadilla.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Sobre qué has soñado tú?<strong>  
><strong>La expresión de sus ojos era sombría y turbulenta, como si tuviera la mente a cien mil kilómetros por <strong>**hora.**

—Qué es como la tiene siempre —dijo Will.

**—El campamento —dijo por fin—. Hay graves problemas en el campamento.**

—Eso es quedarse corto —gruñó Clarisse, recordando las peleas que habían librado por esos días, y los cuantos muertos que habían habido.

**—¡Mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo! ¿Pero qué clase de problemas?**  
><strong>—No lo sé con exactitud, pero algo no va bien. Tenemos que llegar allí cuanto antes. Desde que salí de <strong>**Virginia me han perseguido monstruos intentando detenerme.**

—Oh, genial —masculló Atenea, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estúpidos monstruos.

** ¿Tú has sufrido muchos ataques?**

—No —dijeron todos en la sala.

**Meneé la cabeza.**  
><strong>—Ninguno en todo el año… hasta hoy.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Ninguno? ¿Pero cómo…? —Se volvió hacia Tyson—. Ah.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Qué significa «ah»?<strong>

—Pues eso mismo, Percy? —dijo Travis.

—«Ah» significa «ah» —añadió Connor.

—Disculpa sus tonterías, Percy —le pidió Katie, dando un zape a cada hermano.

**Tyson levantó la mano, como si aún estuviera en clase.**

—Bueno, estabais con una hija de Atenea. Y con ellos, parece que estéis en clase —señaló Leo.

El hijo de Hefesto recordaba como Annabeth solía ir a ayudarle a construir el Argo II. A Leo aquello no le importaba. Es más, incluso agradecía la ayuda extra. Pero lo que no le gustaba es que Annabeth le estuviese diciendo cómo hacer las cosas. ¡Él era un hijo del dios de la fragua! ¡El Argo II era diseño suyo Si había alguien que sabía como iba, ese era él.

**—Los canadienses del gimnasio**

Frank gimió.

—No, si se queda rápido con las cosas —señaló Chris, divertido.

** llamaban a Percy de un modo raro… ¿Hijo del dios del mar?**  
><strong>Annabeth y yo nos miramos.<strong>  
><strong>No sabía cómo explicárselo, pero sentí que Tyson se merecía la verdad después de haber arriesgado la <strong>**vida.**

—Verdad que él ya conocía —señaló Grover—. O al menos una parte de ésta...

**—Grandullón —dije—, ¿has oído hablar de esas viejas historias sobre los dioses griegos? Zeus, ****Poseidón, Atenea…**

—Tienes dioses para nombrar y, ¿me pones con esos dos? —le preguntó Poseidón, bufando por lo bajo.

—A mí tampoco me hace ilusión, Barba de algas —replicó Atenea.

—Yo soy el rey. Así que es natural que me ponga a mí —se jactó Zeus.

**—Sí.**  
><strong>—Bueno, pues esos dioses siguen vivos.<strong>

—Anda que, vaya tacto que tienes —dijo Silena, negando con la cabeza.

** Es como si se desplazaran siguiendo el curso de la civilización ****occidental y vivieran en los países más poderosos, de modo que ahora se encuentran en Estados ****Unidos. Y a veces tienen hijos con los mortales, hijos que nosotros llamamos «mestizos».**  
><strong>—Vale —dijo Tyson, como esperando que llegara a lo importante.<strong>  
><strong>—Bueno, pues Annabeth y yo somos mestizos —dije—. Somos como… héroes en fase de <strong>**entrenamiento. Y siempre que los monstruos encuentran nuestro rastro, nos atacan. Por eso aparecieron ****esos gigantes en el gimnasio. Monstruos.**  
><strong>—Vale.<strong>  
><strong>Lo miré fijamente. No parecía sorprendido ni desconcertado, lo que me sorprendió y desconcertó a mí.<strong>

—Eso es muy fácil de conseguir —se burló Thalia.

—Lo que es difícil es no sorprender a Percy con cosas sencillas —añadió Nico.

**—Entonces… ¿me crees?**  
><strong>Tyson asintió.<strong>  
><strong>—Pero ¿tú eres… el hijo del dios del mar?<strong>  
><strong>—Sí —reconocí—. Mi padre es Poseidón.<strong>

—De un juramento que se rompió —gruñó Zeus.

—Tú no hables —replicó Hera—. Que Poseidón tiene un solo hijo y tú dos...

—¡Hades tiene tres! —acusó Zeus a su hermano mayor,

—¡Ellos nacieron antes del estúpido juramento! —exclamó Hades, a la defensiva.

**Él frunció el ceño. Ahora sí parecía desconcertado.**  
><strong>—Pero entonces…<strong>  
><strong>Se oyó el aullido de una sirena y un coche de policía pasó a toda velocidad por delante del callejón.<strong>

Percy gruñó. Si no hubiese sido por eso, Tyson seguramente le habría dicho que estaba relacionados, ya que el cíclope no parecía saber que su padre era Poseidón, hasta que éste lo reclamó.

**—No hay tiempo para esto ahora —dijo Annabeth—. Hablaremos en el taxi.**  
><strong>—¿Un taxi hasta el campamento? —dije—. ¿Sabes lo que nos puede costar?<strong>

—Caro —dijo Leo.

**—Tú confía en mí.**  
><strong>Titubeé.<strong>

Annabeth le dio un zape, bufando.

**—¿Y Tyson?**  
><strong>Por un momento imaginé que llevaba a mi gigantesco amigo al Campamento Mestizo. Si ya se volvía <strong>**loco en un territorio normal con los abusones de costumbre, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar en un campamento ****de semidioses? **

—Pues bastante bien —señaló Charles. Él era uno de los pocos que había aceptado a Tyson totalmente en en campamento, y todo por su talento en la fragua.

**Por otro lado, la policía debía de estar buscándonos a los dos.**  
><strong>—No podemos dejarlo aquí —decidí—. Se vería metido en un buen aprieto.<strong>  
><strong>—Ya. —Annabeth adoptó una expresión sombría—. Tenemos que llevárnoslo, no hay duda. Venga, <strong>**vamos.**  
><strong>No me gustó su manera de decirlo, como si Tyson fuera una enfermedad maligna que requiriera <strong>**hospitalización urgente.**

Annabeth escondió la mirada en el pecho de Percy. Le resultaría difícil escuchar cómo había tratado a Tyson en un principio. Sobre todo porque el pobre no se daba cuenta de nada.

** Aun así, la seguí hasta el final del callejón. Los tres nos fuimos deslizando a ****hurtadillas por los callejones del centro, mientras una gran columna de humo se elevaba a nuestras ****espaldas desde el gimnasio de la escuela.**

—Me pregunto cómo se vería desde mi carro del sol —murmuró Apolo.

**—Un momento. —Annabeth se detuvo en la esquina de las calles Thomas y Trimble, y rebuscó en su ****mochila—. Espero que aún me quede alguna.**  
><strong>Su aspecto era incluso peor de lo que me había parecido al principio.<strong>

Afrodita frunció el ceño. Aquello no podía ser. Un encuentro entre los dos enamorados y ninguno iba vestido de forma decente.

** Tenía un corte en la barbilla y un ****montón de ramitas y hierbas enredadas en su cola de caballo, como si llevara varias noches durmiendo ****a la intemperie. Los desgarrones del dobladillo de sus vaqueros se parecían sospechosamente a las ****marcas de unas garras.**

Atenea gimió. ¿Qué había hecho su hija? ¿Pelearse con un oso salvaje o qué?

**—¿Qué estás buscando? —pregunté.**  
><strong>Sonaban sirenas por todas partes.<strong>

—Debéis de estar rodeados —murmuró Luke, aunque no muy fuerte. No quería dar ningún motivo para ser atacado por nadie. Estúpido Luke del futuro, roba rayos y aliado de Cronos...

** Supuse que no tardarían en pasar más policías por allí delante, en ****busca de unos delincuentes juveniles especializados en bombardear gimnasios. Seguro que Matt Sloan ****ya había hecho una declaración completa, y probablemente había tergiversado tanto las cosas que ahora ****los caníbales sedientos de sangre éramos Tyson y yo.**

—Con la suerte que has demostrado, no me sorprendería nada —bufó Jason, negando con la cabeza.

**—He encontrado una, loados sean los dioses.**

—Gracias —dijeron Hermes y Apolo.

**Annabeth sacó de la mochila una moneda de oro. Era un dracma, la moneda oficial del monte Olimpo, ****con un retrato de Zeus en una cara y el Empire State en la otra.**  
><strong>—Annabeth —le dije—, ningún taxista de Nueva York va aceptar esa moneda.<strong>  
><strong>—Stéthi —gritó ella en griego antiguo—. ¡Ó hárma diabolés!<strong>

Hazel no pudo evitarlo, y comenzó a reír, junto a Jason, Reyna, Dakota y Frank.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Pólux, viendo la reacción de su medio hermano y el resto de romanos, con confusión.

—Es que, imaginarse a Percy preguntando algo a Annabeth, y ésta empezando a gritar cosas en griego antiguo, nos hace gracia —trató de explicar Dakota.

Los griegos, al entender a lo que se referían los romanos, también rieron. Era gracioso, si lo pensabas detenidamente.

**Como siempre, en cuanto se puso a hablar en la lengua del Olimpo, yo la entendí sin dificultades. ****Había dicho: «Detente, Carro de la Condenación.»**

—Vaya nombrecito —murmuró Reyna.

**Fuera cual fuese su plan, aquello no me inspiraba mucho entusiasmo precisamente.**

—Para hacerlo con el nombre que lleva —murmuró Dakota.

**Annabeth arrojó la moneda a la calle. Pero en lugar de tintinear como es debido, el dracma se sumergió ****en el asfalto y desapareció.**

—Una buena manera de esconder lo de valor —señaló Piper.

—La única pega, es que ya no lo recuperas —replicó Nico.

**Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada.**

—¡Fail! —exclamaron los Stoll. Katie levantó sus manos.

—Otra palabra, y os intercambió las caras de las hostias que os dé —les amenazó la hija de Deméter.

**Luego, poco a poco, en el mismo punto donde había caído la moneda, el asfalto se oscureció y se fue ****derritiendo, hasta convertirse en un charco del tamaño de una plaza de parking… un charco lleno de un ****líquido burbujeante y rojo como la sangre. De allí fue emergiendo un coche.**

—Eso sería una buena manera de ahorrar espacio, y que la gente pueda encontrar más fácil aparcamiento —dijo Leo, interesado.

—Además, reduciría el problema de los robos —añadió Charles.

—Aguafiestas —se quejaron los de Hermes.

**Era un taxi, de acuerdo, pero a diferencia de cualquier otro taxi de Nueva York no era amarillo, sino de ****un gris ahumado. Quiero decir: parecía como si estuviese formado por humo, **

—Es que está hecho de humo, Sesos de algas —replicó Annabeth.

**como si pudieras ****atravesarlo. Tenía unas palabras escritas en la puerta —algo como HREMNAS SIGRS**

—Hermanas Grises —murmuró Atenea.

**—, pero mi ****dislexia me impedía descifrarlas.**  
><strong>El cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó y una vieja sacó la cabeza. Unas greñas grisáceas le <strong>**cubrían los ojos, hablaba raro, farfullando entre dientes, como si acabara de meterse un chute de ****novocaína.**

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Hestia.

—En la escuela —dijo Percy, como si nada.

—Me sorprende que aprendieses algo allí —murmuró Rachel.

—¿Quién te dijo que fue en Meriwether? —le preguntó Percy, burlón. Rachel se sonrojo.

**—¿Cuántos pasajeros?**  
><strong>—Tres al Campamento Mestizo —dijo Annabeth. Abrió la puerta trasera y me indicó que subiera, <strong>**como si todo aquello fuese normalísimo.**

—Para los semidioses lo es —dijo Nico, encogiéndose de hombros.

**—¡Agg! —chilló la vieja—. No llevamos a esa clase de gente. —Señalaba a Tyson con un dedo ****huesudo.**

La mayoría rodó los ojos. Esa reacción era exagerada... cómo las que ellos habían tenido.

**¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Sería el día del Acoso Nacional a los Chicos Feos y Grandullones?**

—No digas tonterías —dijo Bianca, rodando los ojos.

—No pidas imposibles —le pidió Nico.

**—Ganará una buena propina —prometió Annabeth—. Tres dracmas más al llegar.**  
><strong>—¡Hecho! —graznó la vieja.<strong>

—Eso es determinación —Apolo rodó los ojos.

**Subí al taxi a regañadientes. Tyson se embutió en medio y Annabeth subió la última.**

—Tyson no es que sea precisamente pequeño. Así que supongo que debíais de estar apretados —comentó Thalia.

—No mucho —reconoció Percy.

—Fue peor cuando conocimos a Ares —le confesó Annabeth.

**El interior también era de un gris ahumado, pero parecía bastante sólido; el asiento estaba rajado y ****lleno de bultos, o sea que no era muy diferente de la mayoría de los taxis. No había un panel de ****plexiglás que nos separase de la anciana dama que conducía… Un momento… No era una dama. Eran ****tres las que se apretujaban en el asiento delantero, cada una con el pelo grasiento cubriéndole los ojos, ****con manos sarmentosas y vestidos de arpillera gris.**

—Hablando de gente que iba estrecha —murmuró Aquiles.

**—¡Long Island! —dijo la que conducía—. ¡Bono por circular fuera del área metropolitana! ¡Ja!**  
><strong>Pisó el acelerador y yo me golpeé la cabeza con el respaldo<strong>

—Empezamos bien el viaje —comentó Katie, medio divertida.

**. Por los altavoces sonó una voz grabada: ****«Hola, soy Ganímedes, **

Hera bufó enojada, recordando al amante de su marido.

Jason y Thalia se miraron. Les resultaba difícil recordar que a su padre le daba lo mismo estar tanto con mujeres como hombres, ya que normalmente se hacía referencia a las amantes de Zeus, y no a los amantes.

**el copero de Zeus, y cuando salgo para comprarle vino al Señor de los Cielos, ****¡siempre me abrocho el cinturón!»**

—Eso ni siquiera tiene cinturón —comentó Hades.

**Bajé la vista y encontré una larga cadena negra en lugar del cinturón de seguridad.**

—Menuda seguridad —dijo Travis, parpadeando.

—Que problemas de dinero —comentó Connor.

—Siendo así, no me extraña que acepten cualquier tipo de propina —señaló Chris.

** Decidí que tampoco ****era tan imprescindible… al menos de momento. **

—Seguro que al final ni se lo puso —dijo Piper, divertida.

**El taxi aceleró mientras doblaba la esquina de West Broadway, y la dama gris que se sentaba en medio ****chilló:**  
><strong>—¡Mira por dónde vas! ¡Dobla a la izquierda!<strong>  
><strong>—¡Si me dieras el ojo, Tempestad, yo también podría verlo!<strong>

—¿El ojo? —repitió Leo, confuso.

**A ver, un momento. ¿Qué era aquello de darle el ojo?**

—Eso pregunto yo —dijo Leo, cruzándose de brazos.

**No tuve tiempo de preguntar porque la conductora viró bruscamente para esquivar un camión que se ****nos venía encima, se subió al bordillo con un traqueteo como para astillarse los dientes y voló hasta la ****siguiente manzana.**

Poseidón y Atenea estaban blancos. Apolo los miró con preocupación. Era claro que iban a acabar teniendo un ataque antes de que el capítulo terminase.

**—¡Avispa! —le dijo la tercera dama a la conductora—. ¡Dame la moneda de la chica! Quiero morderla.**  
><strong>—¡Ya la mordiste la última vez, Ira! —contestó la conductora, que debía llamarse Avispa—. ¡Esta vez <strong>**me toca a mí!**

—¿Es que la moneda es de chocolate o qué? —masculló Clarisse, negando con la cabeza.

**—¡De eso nada! —chilló la tal Ira.**  
><strong>—¡Semáforo rojo! —gritó la que iba en medio, Tempestad.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Frena! —aulló Ira.<strong>  
><strong>En lugar de frenar, Avispa pisó a fondo, volvió a subirse al bordillo, dobló la esquina con los <strong>**neumáticos chirriando y derribó un quiosco**

—Yo quiero ir en ese taxi —se quejaron Leo y los Stoll.

—Madre mía, están fatal —murmuró Nico.

—A mí que no me miren —susurró Will al hijo de Hades.

**. Mi estómago debía de haberse quedado tres calles atrás.**  
><strong>—Perdone —dije—. Pero… ¿usted ve algo?<strong>  
><strong>—¡No! —gritó Avispa, aferrada al volante.<strong>  
><strong>—¡No! —gritó Tempestad, estrujada en medio.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Claro que no! —gritó Ira<strong>

—Eso si que es tranquilizar al individuo —murmuró Hefesto, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**, junto a la ventanilla del copiloto (o del artillero, en las películas).**

—Me sorprende que sepas eso, pringado —dijo Ares.

**Miré a Annabeth.**  
><strong>—¿Son ciegas?<strong>  
><strong>—No del todo —contestó ella—. Tienen un ojo.<strong>

—Eso no es que aclare mucho —dijo Perseo—. Pero... así es.

**—¿Un ojo?**  
><strong>—Sí.<strong>  
><strong>—¿Cada una?<strong>  
><strong>—No. Uno para las tres.<strong>

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar como es eso posible —susurró Frank.

—Te acostumbras —dijo Quirón, con un encogimiento de hombros.

**Tyson soltó un gruñido a mi lado y se aferró al asiento.**  
><strong>—No me siento bien.<strong>  
><strong>—Ay, dioses —exclamé, recordando cómo se mareaba en las excursiones del colegio y, la verdad, no <strong>**era algo que te apeteciera presenciar a menos de quince metros**

—¿No es agradable? —le preguntó Reyna.

—Nada agradable —confirmó Percy.

**—. Aguanta, grandullón. ¿Alguien tiene ****una bolsa o algo así?**

—Preferiblemente, una de la basura —aclaró Percy.

**Las tres damas grises iban demasiado ocupadas riñendo entre ellas como para prestarme atención. Miré ****a Annabeth, que se agarraba como si en ello le fuera la vida, y le eché una mirada de cómo—me—has****—hecho—esto—a—mí.**

—Haciéndotelo —replicó Annabeth, besando a su novio.

**—Bueno —me dijo—, el Taxi de las Hermanas Grises es la manera más rápida de llegar al ****campamento.**  
><strong>—¿Entonces por qué no lo tomaste desde Virginia?<strong>  
><strong>—Eso no cae en su área de servicio —replicó, como si fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo<strong>

Annabeth se sonrojo. A veces se le olvidaba que Percy por esa época, y ahora, no sabía muchas cosas del mundo mitológico.

**—. Sólo ****trabajan en la zona de Nueva York y alrededores.**  
><strong>—¡Hemos llevado a gente famosa en este taxi! —exclamó Ira—. ¡A Jasón, por ejemplo! <strong>

Varios miraron a Jason.

—A mí no me miréis —dijo éste.

—Es Jasón, con acento en la o —explicó Hazel.

—Vamos, que es el Jasón original —dijo Orión.

—Me caía bien, ese tipo —reconoció Teseo.

**¿Os acordáis?**  
><strong>—¡No me lo recuerdes! —gimió Avispa—. Y en esa época no teníamos taxi, vieja latosa. ¡Ya hace tres <strong>**mil años de aquello!**  
><strong>—¡Dame el diente! —Ira intentó agarrarle la boca a Avispa, pero ella le apartó la mano.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Sólo si Tempestad me da el ojo!<strong>  
><strong>—¡Ni hablar! —chilló Tempestad—. ¡Tú ya lo tuviste ayer!<strong>  
><strong>—¡Pero ahora estoy conduciendo, vieja bruja!<strong>  
><strong>—¡Excusas! ¡Gira! ¡Tenías que girar ahí!<strong>

La sala, menos Poseidón y Atenea, reían sin control, imaginándose la situación. Percy y Annabeth tenían que reconocer que aquello era divertido, una vez pasado todo.

**Avispa viró por la calle Delancey y me vi estrujado entre Tyson y la puerta. Ella siguió dando gas y ****salimos propulsados por el puente de Williamsburg a ciento y pico por hora.**

Percy bajó la cabeza, recordando ese puente. Estaba seguro de que él era el responsable de la muerte de Michael...

—Percy —le susurró Will—. Yo estaba allí. Lo vi. A Michael lo mataron antes de que tú hicieses eso. No fue tú culpa. Y, aunque fuese así, nadie te echaría la culpa. Tú sólo nos protegías.

**Las tres hermanas se peleaban ahora de verdad, o sea, a bofetada limpia.**

—Se nota el amor fraternal —comentó Katie con sarcasmo.

—Esto... ¿quién conduce? —preguntó Artemisa.

—Mejor que no lo sepa —responde Annabeth.

** Ira trataba de agarrar a Avispa ****por la cara y ésta intentaba agarrársela a Tempestad. Mientras se gritaban unas a otras con los pelos ****alborotados y la boca abierta, me di cuenta de que ninguna de ellas tenía dientes, salvo Avispa, que ****lucía un incisivo entre amarillento y verdoso.**

—Por lo menos podrían cuidarse ese —murmura Deméter.

** En lugar de ojos, tenían los párpados cerrados y ****hundidos, con excepción de Ira, que sí disponía de un ojo verde inyectado en sangre que lo escrutaba ****todo con avidez, como si no le pareciera suficiente nada de lo que veía.**

—Ese ojo da grima —dijo Frank—. Todo en ellas da grima, en realidad.

**Finalmente fue ella, Ira, que llevaba ventaja con su ojo, la que logró arrancarle el diente de un tirón a su ****hermana Avispa. **

Todos hicieron una mueca. Eso tenía que doler, y mucho.

**Esta se puso tan furiosa que rozó el borde del puente de Williamsburg, mientras ****chillaba:**  
><strong>—¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo!<strong>

—¡Devuélveselo! ¡Devuélveselo! —suplicaron Poseidón y Atenea a la vez.

**Tyson gimió y se agarró el estómago.**  
><strong>—Por si alguien quiere saberlo —dije—, ¡vamos a morir!<strong>

—¿Desesperado? —le preguntó Nico, burlón. Aunque él también lucía algo preocupado.

**—No te preocupes —dijo Annabeth, aunque sonaba superpreocupada—. Las Hermanas Grises saben lo ****que hacen. Son muy sabias, en realidad.**  
><strong>Aun viniendo de la hija de Atenea, aquel comentario no logró tranquilizarme.<strong>

—Para tranquilizarte con la perspectiva que tienes delante —comentó Silena.

** Corríamos a toda ****velocidad por el borde mismo del puente, a cuarenta metros del East River.**  
><strong>—¡Sí, muy sabias! —Ira nos lanzó una ancha sonrisa a través del retrovisor y aprovechó para lucir el <strong>**diente que acababa de apropiarse**

Algunos pusieron muecas de asco.

**—. ¡Sabemos cosas!**  
><strong>—¡Todas las calles de Manhattan! —dijo Avispa fanfarroneando, sin dejar de abofetear a su hermana<strong>

Varios rieron. Dioses, aquellas tres viejas eran geniales.

**—. ¡La capital de Nepal!**  
><strong>—¡La posición que andas buscando! —añadió Tempestad.<strong>

—¿Qué posición? —preguntó Pérsefone, confusa.

—Percy no está buscando nada —señaló Hestia.

—Lo que significa que lo buscará pronto —añadió Atenea, pensativa. ¿Tendría algo que ver con los sueños de su hija, y que el engendro del mar soñase con Grover en peligro?

**Sus hermanas se pusieron a aporrearla desde ambos lados, mientras le gritaban:**  
><strong>—¡Cierra el pico! ¡Ni siquiera lo ha preguntado!<strong>  
><strong>—¿Cómo? —dije—. ¿Qué posición? Yo no estoy buscando…<strong>  
><strong>—¡Nada! —dijo Tempestad—. Tienes razón, chico. ¡No es nada!<strong>

—Demasiado tarde —dijo Jason—. Ahora querrá saberlo.

—Eso ni lo dudes —dijo su hermana.

**—Dímelo.**  
><strong>—¡No! —chillaron las tres.<strong>  
><strong>—¡La última vez que lo dijimos fue terrible! —dijo Tempestad.<strong>  
><strong>—¡El ojo arrojado a un lago! —asintió Ira.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Años para recuperarlo! —gimió Avispa—. Y hablando de eso, ¡devuélvemelo!<strong>  
><strong>—¡No! —aulló Ira.<strong>  
><strong>—¡El ojo! —se desgañitó Avispa—. ¡Dámelo!<strong>  
><strong>Le dio un mamporro a Ira en la coronilla. Se oyó un ruido repulsivo —¡plop!— y algo le saltó de la <strong>**cara. **

—¿Eso es... —Piper dejó la pregunta inconclusa, poniéndose verde.

—¿El ojo? —murmuró Pólux—. Creo que sí...

—No quería saberlo.

**Ira lo buscó a tientas, intentó atraparlo, pero lo único que logró fue golpearlo con el dorso de la ****mano. El viscoso globo verde salió volando por encima de su hombro y fue a caer directamente en mi ****regazo.**

—Peor lugar, imposible —dijo Rachel, entre divertida y asqueada.

**Yo di un salto tan brutal que me golpeé la cabeza con el techo y el globo ocular cayó rodando.**

—La cosa no es que vaya muy bien —dijo Grover.

**—¡No veo nada! —berrearon las tres hermanas.**  
><strong>—¡Dame el ojo! —aulló Avispa.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Dale el ojo! —gritó Annabeth.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Yo no lo tengo! —dije.<strong>

—Bueno, técnicamente no lo tiene él, ya que se le cayó al suelo —señaló Zoë.

**—Ahí, lo tienes al lado del pie —dijo Annabeth—. ¡No lo pises! ¡Recógelo!**  
><strong>—¡No pienso recogerlo!<strong>

_¿Cómo narices llegaron con vida allí? _pensó Will.

**El taxi golpeó la barandilla y continuó derrapando, pegado a aquella barra de metal, con un espantoso ****chirrido de afilar cuchillos. El coche temblaba y soltaba una columna de humo gris, como a punto de ****disolverse por pura fricción.**  
><strong>—¡Me voy a marear! —avisó Tyson.<strong>  
><strong>—Annabeth —grité—, ¡déjale tu mochila a Tyson!<strong>  
><strong>—¿Estás loco? ¡Recoge el ojo!<strong>

—¡Coge ya el ojo! —exclamó Chris—. Y no me refiero al sentido latinoamericano de la palabra.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Clarisse, confusa.

—Algo que ya explicaremos luego —dijo Leo.

**Avispa dio un golpe brusco al volante y el taxi se separó de la barandilla. Nos lanzamos hacia Brooklyn **

—¡Salid de allí! —gritaron Poseidón y Atenea, aterrados.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntaron Annabeth y Percy a la vez.

—¡Nada! —exclamaron ambos dioses—. ¡Solo salir de allí, cagando leches!

—Espero que esto no nos cause problemas con los egipcios —murmuró Hera a su marido.

**a una velocidad muy superior a la de cualquier taxi humano. Las Hermanas Grises chillaban, se daban ****mamporros unas a otras y reclamaban a gritos el ojo.**

—Esto empieza a ser algo preocupante —dijo Travis.

—Creo que ya era preocupante desde el principio —replicó Reyna.

**Al final, me armé de valor. Rasgué un trozo de mi camiseta de colores, que ya estaba hecha jirones de ****tan chamuscada,**

—Es lo mejor que le podría suceder a esa camiseta —masculló Afrodita. Ella ya vería que haría con esa institución que atentaba contra la moda de esa forma.

** y recogí el globo ocular.**  
><strong>—¡Buen chico! —gritó Ira, como si supiera de algún modo que su preciado ojo se hallaba en mi poder<strong>

—Seguramente lo sabe —comentó Piper.—. Lo cuál no quita a que sea asqueroso.

**—. ¡Devuélvemelo!**  
><strong>—No lo haré hasta que me digas a qué te referías. ¿Qué era eso de la posición que estoy buscando?<strong>

—¡Dale el ojo! —exclamó Poseidón.

**—¡No hay tiempo! —chilló Tempestad—. ¡Acelerando!**  
><strong>Miré por la ventanilla. No había duda: árboles, coches y barrios enteros pasaban zumbando por nuestro <strong>**lado, convertidos en un borrón gris. Ya habíamos salido de Brooklyn y estábamos atravesando Long ****Island.**

Los dioses suspiraron. Cuanto menos estuviesen en territorio egipcio, mejor.

**—Percy —me advirtió Annabeth—, sin el ojo no podrán encontrar nuestro destino. Seguiremos ****acelerando hasta estallar en mil pedazos.**

—Eso creo recordar que no es nada bueno —dijo Connor, medio en broma, medio en serio.

**—Primero han de decírmelo —contesté—. O abriré la ventanilla y tiraré el ojo entre las ruedas de los ****coches.**

—¡Percy! —exclamaron varios.

—¡Dales el ojo! —gritaron otros.

—¡Tira el ojo! —gritó Ares.

**—¡No! —berrearon las Hermanas Grises—. ¡Demasiado peligroso!**  
><strong>—Estoy bajando la ventanilla.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Espera! —gritaron las hermanas—. ¡Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce!<strong>

—¿Eso que es? —preguntó Pérsefone, confusa.

Poseidón tenía el ceño fruncido. Por el título del libro, estaba claro que aquello sucedería en el Mar de los Monstruos. Y todos esos números, eran la ubicación de Polifemo.

Gimió. Su hijo no se libraría del encuentro.

**—¿Y eso qué es? ¡No tiene ningún sentido!**

—Lo tendrá, hijo. Lo tendrá —le aseguró Poseidón.

**—¡Treinta, treinta y uno, setenta y cinco, doce! —aulló Ira—.**

—Anda que son ayuda —murmuró Aquiles.

** No podemos decirte más. ¡Y ahora ****devuélvenos el ojo! ¡Ya casi llegamos al campamento!**  
><strong>Habíamos salido de la autopista y cruzábamos zumbando los campos del norte de Long Island. Ya veía <strong>**al fondo la colina Mestiza, con su pino gigantesco en la cima: el árbol de Thalia, que contenía la ****energía vital de una semidiosa heroica.**

—Preferiría que sólo te refirieras como el árbol de Thalia, Sesos de algas —murmuró Thalia.

**—¡Percy! —dijo Annabeth con tono apremiante**

—Cómo el que usa siempre —dijo Grover. Annabeth le dio un zape, sonrojándose.

**—. ¡Dales el ojo ahora mismo!**  
><strong>Decidí no discutir.<strong>

—Buena elección —dijeron todos en la sala. Con esos días, se habían dado cuenta de que era muy difícil discutir con la hija de Atenea.

** Solté el ojo en el regazo de Avispa.**  
><strong>La vieja dama lo agarró rápidamente, se lo colocó en la órbita como quien se pone una lentilla y <strong>**parpadeó.**  
><strong>—¡Uau!<strong>  
><strong>Frenó a fondo. El taxi derrapó cuatro o cinco veces entre una nube de polvo y se detuvo chirriando en <strong>**mitad del camino de tierra que había al pie de la colina Mestiza.**

—Uau —soltó Travis.

—Eso ha ido de poco —murmuró Connor con un estremecimiento.

**Tyson soltó un eructo monumental.**  
><strong>—Ahora mucho mejor.<strong>

Varios rieron.

—¡Eso ha estado genial! —exclamó Will.

**—Está bien —les dije a las Hermanas Grises—. Decidme qué significan esos números.**

—Ya lo descubrirás —dijo Quirón—. La paciencia es una de las virtudes que un héroe debe poseer.

**—¡No hay tiempo! —Annabeth abrió la puerta—. Tenemos que bajar ahora mismo.**

—Yo también me bajaría corriendo de ese taxi —señaló Frank.

—No es que tengan mucha opción, en realidad —replicó Clarisse, sabiendo que estaban siendo atacados en ese preciso momento.

**Iba a preguntar por qué, cuando levanté la vista hacia la colina Mestiza y lo comprendí.**

—No puede ser —negó Jason—. ¿Percy Jackson, comprendiendo algo?

Percy rodó los ojos.

**En la cima había un grupo de campistas. Y los estaban atacando.**

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los dioses, sorprendidos. ¿No había una barrera que los protegía?

—Fin del capítulo —anunció Hazel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**cuarto capítulo del fic.**

**Sé que muchos queréis que traiga a Sally y a Tyson, y lo haré. Sally lo hará pronto, y en cuanto a Tyson, lo traeré más adelante, pero en esté mismo libro, os lo aseguró.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	5. Tyson juega con fuego

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Cómo nadie reaccionaba para tomar el libro, y empezar el nuevo capítulo, Hera suspiró y empezó a leer.<p>

—**Tyson juega con fuego** —leyó la diosa, sin hacer caso a las caras de asombro de todos.

**En cuestión de mitología, hay una cosa que odio aún más que los tríos de viejas damas: los toros. **

—Teniendo en cuenta tu primer encuentro con toros, es natural —señaló Teseo, recordando el Minotauro.

**El ****verano anterior había combatido con el Minotauro en la cima de la colina Mestiza. **

Poseidón hizo una mueca, recordando aquello.

**Pero lo que vi allá ****arriba esta vez era peor; había dos toros, y no toros cualesquiera, sino de bronce y del tamaño de ****elefantes. Y por si fuera poco, echaban fuego por la boca.**

—Toros de Cólquide —murmuró Hefesto, tragando saliva.

**En cuanto nos apeamos, las Hermanas Grises salieron a escape en dirección a Nueva York, donde la ****vida debía de ser más tranquila. **

—Dónde no estés tú, es más tranquilo, Sesos de algas —replicó Nico, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Ni siquiera aguardaron a recibir los tres dracmas de propina. Se ****limitaron a dejarnos a un lado del camino. Allí estábamos: Annabeth, con su mochila y su cuchillo por ****todo equipaje, y Tyson y yo, todavía con la ropa de gimnasia chamuscada.**

—Los refuerzos que cualquiera esperaría —señaló Apolo, con sarcasmo.

**—Oh, dioses —dijo Annabeth observando la batalla, que proseguía con furia en la colina.**  
><strong>Lo que más me inquietaba no eran los toros en sí mismos, ni los diez héroes con armadura completa <strong>**tratando de salvar sus traseros chapados en bronce. Lo que me preocupaba era que los toros corrían por ****toda la colina, incluso por el otro lado del pino.**

—Eso no tendría que ser posible —murmuró Piper. Se suponía que el Campamento Mestizo estaba protegido por una barrera mágica.

** Aquello no era posible. Los límites mágicos del ****campamento impedían que los monstruos pasasen más allá del árbol de Thalia. Sin embargo, los toros ****metálicos lo hacían sin problemas.**

Los que habían estado en el campamento por esa época, hicieron una mueca. Aquello les había ido mal.

**Uno de los héroes gritó:**  
><strong>—¡Patrulla de frontera, a mí! —Era la voz de una chica: una voz bronca que me resultó conocida.<strong>

Clarisse frunció el ceño. Estaba segura de que era ella.

**«¿Patrulla de frontera?», pensé. En el campamento no había ninguna patrulla de frontera.**

—En esos momentos, si que la necesitábamos —apuntó Quirón.

**—Es Clarisse —dijo Annabeth—. Venga, tenemos que ayudarla.**

—Siento no haber estado allí —le susurró Chris a su novia.

**Normalmente, correr en socorro de Clarisse no habría ocupado un lugar muy destacado en mi lista de ****prioridades;**

—Gracias, Prissy —replicó Clarisse, algo burlona. Aunque se notaba un poco el dolor en su voz. Percy se sentó mal. A pesar de todas las discusiones que tenía con la chica, Clarisse era como su hermana mayor. Una hermana irritante, pero una hermana.

** era una de las peores abusonas de todo el campamento.**

—En realidad no lo es —replicó Silena, sonrojando a Clarisse—. Siempre suele ayudar a los nuevos. Aunque no sé porque la tomó contigo, Percy...

—Yo también me enfrenté al Minotauro —confesó Clarisse, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada—. Y estuve a punto de morir, sino llegará a ser por Hedge, el sátiro que me acompañaba —Jason, Piper y Leo se miraron—. Y cuando me enteré de que Percy había vencido al Minotauro, me puse celosa.

** Cuando nos conocimos trató de ****introducir mi cabeza en un váter. Además, era hija de Ares, y yo había tenido un grave encontronazo ****con su padre el verano anterior, de manera que ahora el dios de la guerra y todos sus hijos me odiaban.**

—En realidad, te admirábamos —confesó Clarisse—. ¡Sólo que no íbamos a decírtelo a la cara, Jackson!

—Ni mis hijos me apoyan —se lamentó Ares.

**Aun así, estaba metida en un aprieto. Los guerreros que iban con ella se habían dispersado y corrían ****aterrorizados ante la embestida de los toros, y varias franjas de hierba alrededor del pino habían ****empezado a arder.**

Ares y Atenea rodaron los ojos. Si seguían de ese modo, iban a acabar muertos.

** Uno de los héroes gritaba y agitaba los brazos mientras corría en círculo con el ****penacho de su casco en llamas, como un fogoso mohawk.**

—Pero que se lo quite —dijo Hermes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

** La armadura de la propia Clarisse estaba ****muy chamuscada, y luchaba con el mango roto de una lanza: el otro extremo había quedado incrustado ****inútilmente en la articulación del hombro de un toro metálico.**

—Suerte que esa no era mi lanza —murmuró la hija de Ares—. Dudo que papá me hubiese mandado otra.

—A mí sólo me mandó una —le susurró Frank—. Pero ya no la tengo... La verdad, es que me gustaba.

Era cierto que al principio a Frank no le había gustado aquella lanza. Pero al final le tomó el gusto. Una lastima que ya no la tuviese. Se preguntó si Marte le daría otra, aunque preferiblemente con duración ilimitada.

**Destapé mi bolígrafo y con un temblor empezó a crecer, a hacerse más pesado, y en un abrir y cerrar de ****ojos tuve la espada de bronce _Anaklusmos_ en mis manos.**  
><strong>—Tyson, quédate aquí. No quiero que corras más riesgos.<strong>

—Sería mucho mejor que estuviese con vosotros —declaró Poseidón—. Tyson es un cíclope, y podrá aguantar mejor el calor que vosotros juntos.

**—¡No! —dijo Annabeth—. Lo necesitamos.**  
><strong>Yo la miré.<strong>  
><strong>—Es un mortal. <strong>

—No, no lo es —replicaron los Stoll.

**Tuvo suerte con las bolas de fuego, pero lo que no puede…**  
><strong>—Percy, ¿sabes quiénes son ésos de ahí arriba? Son los toros de Cólquide, obra del mismísimo <strong>**Hefesto; no podemos combatir con ellos sin el Filtro Solar FPS Cincuenta Mil de Medea, o acabaremos ****carbonizados.**

Piper hizo una mueca al recordar a aquella mujer. Jason y Leo se miraron, luciendo avergonzados.

**—¿Qué cosa… de Medea?**

—Cuanto menos sepas de esa mujer, mejor —gruñó Piper.

—Se nota que no es muy querida —murmuró Hazel.

**Annabeth hurgó en su mochila y soltó una maldición.**  
><strong>—Tenía un frasco de esencia de coco tropical en la mesilla de noche de mi casa. <strong>

—Y cómo es lógico, te viniste sin ella —masculló Rachel.

**Tenía que haberlo ****traído, jolines.**

—Ese insulto a sido más malos que los que suelta Frank —dijo Reyna.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Frank.

**Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a no hacerle demasiadas preguntas, pues sólo lograba quedar todavía ****más desconcertado.**

—Bien, no hagas muchas preguntas —le recomendó Thalia—. Annabeth te lía demasiado...

—¡Thalia! —se quejó Annabeth—. ¡Grover! —exclamó, al ver que el sátiro asentía de acuerdo con la hija de Zeus.

**—Mira, no sé de que estás hablando, pero no voy a permitir que Tyson acabe frito.**

—No lo hará —canturreó Bianca.

—¡Que no lo sabía! —se quejó Percy.

**—Percy…**  
><strong>—Tyson, mantente alejado. —Alcé mi espada—. Vamos allá.<strong>  
><strong>Él intentó protestar, pero yo ya estaba corriendo colina arriba,<strong>

—Anda que te esperas —murmuró Will.

** hacia Clarisse, que ordenaba a gritos a su ****patrulla que se colocara en formación de falange;**

—Buena estrategia —aprobó Atenea, mientras Ares le sonreía con orgullo a su hija.

** era una buena idea. Los pocos que la escuchaban se ****alinearon hombro con hombro y juntaron sus escudos. Formaron un cerco de bronce erizado de lanzas ****que asomaban por encima como pinchos de puercoespín.**  
><strong>Por desgracia, Clarisse sólo había conseguido reunir a seis campistas; los otros cuatro seguían <strong>**corriendo con el casco en llamas.**

—¿Por qué no se lo quitan? —gruñó Hermes, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—La angustia del momento —supuso Orión, con un encogimiento de hombros.

** Annabeth se apresuró a ayudarlos. Retó a uno de los toros para que la ****embistiera y luego se volvió invisible, lo cual dejó al monstruo completamente confundido.**

—Bien —dijo Atenea, con una sonrisa.

** El otro ****corría a embestir el cerco defensivo de Clarisse. ****Yo estaba aún a mitad de la cuesta, no lo bastante cerca como para echar una mano. Clarisse ni siquiera ****me había visto.**

—No iba a estar pendiente de otras cosas, Sesos de algas —se quejó Clarisse, sacudiendo su cabeza.

**El toro corría a una velocidad mortífera pese a su enorme tamaño; **

—Es que son rápidos —dijo Charles.

**su pellejo de metal resplandecía al ****sol. Tenía rubíes del tamaño de un puño en lugar de ojos y cuernos de plata bruñida, y cuando abría las ****bisagras de su boca exhalaba una abrasadora columna de llamas.**

—Para enfrentarte directamente contra esa cosa —murmuró Katie.

**—¡Mantened la formación! —ordenó Clarisse a sus guerreros.**  
><strong>De Clarisse podían decirse muchas otras cosas, pero no que no fuera valiente.<strong>

—Es una de las más valientes que conozco —le susurró Chris al oído.

** Era una chica más bien ****grandullona, con los ojos crueles de su padre, y parecía haber nacido para llevar la armadura griega de ****combate.**

—Cómo todos mis hijos —declaró el dios de la guerra con orgullo. Varios rodaron los ojos.

** Aun así, yo no veía cómo se las iba a arreglar para resistir la embestida de aquel toro. **

—Podría haberlo hecho, sino me hubieses interrumpido —se quejó Clarisse.

**Por si fuera poco, el otro toro se cansó de buscar a Annabeth y, girando sobre sí, se situó a espaldas de ****Clarisse, dispuesto a embestirla por la retaguardia.**

—Esto pinta mal —murmuró Connor.

**—¡Detrás de ti! —chillé—. ¡Cuidado!**

—No tendrías que haber hecho eso —dijo Aquiles, con una mueca.

**No debería haber dicho nada, porque lo único que conseguí fue sobresaltarla.**

—Porque iba a ocurrir eso —terminó Perseo.

** El toro n.° 1 se estrelló ****contra su escudo y la falange se rompió;**

—Adiós a la táctica —se lamentó Apolo.

—Y por culpa del hijo del Barba percebe —gruñó Atenea.

Poseidón no le hizo caso. Su hijo le preocupaba más que una estúpida pelea.

** Clarisse salió despedida hacia atrás y aterrizó en una franja de ****terreno quemada y todavía llena de brasas.**

Clarisse hizo una mueca, frotándose los brazos.

** Después de tumbarla, el toro bombardeó a los demás héroes ****con su aliento ardiente y fundió sus escudos, dejándolos sin protección. Ellos arrojaron sus armas y ****echaron a correr,**

Reyna hizo un gesto indefinido. Si hubiesen sido romanos, se habrían enfrentado contra los toros, aún sin armas. En momentos como ese, la hija de Belona prefería que sus tropas no fuesen tan valientes.

** mientras el toro n.° 2 se dirigía hacia Clarisse para liquidarla.**  
><strong>Me lancé de un salto y la sujeté por las correas de su armadura. Conseguí arrastrarla y sacarla de en <strong>**medio, justo cuando el n.° 2 pasaba como un tren de carga. **

Silena soltó un suspiro de alivio. Que cerca había estado Clarisse de morir allí.

**Le di un mandoble con _Contracorriente_ y le ****hice un gran corte en el flanco, pero el monstruo se limitó a chirriar y crujir, y no se detuvo. ****No me había tocado, aunque percibí el calor de su pellejo metálico; con aquella temperatura corporal ****habría derretido un helado más deprisa que un microondas.**

—El interior de esas cosas parecen un horno —recordó Charles.

**—¡Suéltame! —Clarisse me aporreaba la mano—. ¡Maldito seas, Percy!**

—Podrías ser más amable —gruñó Reyna—. Encima que te ayuda.

Clarisse se sonrojo de furia y murmuró una disculpa entre dientes. Percy no dijo nada. Sabía que no sacaría más de la chica.

**La dejé en un montículo junto al pino y me volví para hacer frente a los toros. Ahora estábamos en la ****parte interior de la colina y desde allí se dominaba el valle del Campamento Mestizo: las cabañas, los ****campos de entrenamiento, la Casa Grande; todo aquello corría peligro si nos vencían los toros. **

Luke hizo una mueca. Estaba convencido de que aquello era culpa suya. Esperaba que ningún campista hubiese muerto.

**Annabeth ordenó a los demás héroes que se dispersaran y mantuvieran distraídos a aquellos monstruos.**  
><strong>El n.° 1 describió un amplio círculo para venir hacia mí. Mientras cruzaba la cima de la colina, donde <strong>**los límites mágicos deberían haberlo detenido, redujo un poco la velocidad, como si estuviera luchando ****con un fuerte viento;**

—La barrera sigue funcionando —murmuró Pérsefone.

—Sólo que muy débil —añadió Hades.

** pero enseguida lo atravesó y continuó acercándose al galope. El toro n.° 2 se ****volvió también para embestirme; chisporroteaba y arrojaba fuego por el corte que le había hecho en el ****flanco. Yo no sabía si podía sentir dolor, pero sus ojos de rubí parecían mirarme furiosos, como si se ****tratara ya de una cuestión personal.**

—No pueden —dijo Hefesto, al sentir todas las miradas sobre su divina figura—. Pero igualmente se molestan con facilidad.

**No podía combatir con los dos toros al mismo tiempo, tenía que tumbar primero al n.° 2 y cortarle la ****cabeza antes de que el n.° 1 me embistiera otra vez.**

—Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer —declaró Ares.

—Pero has de ser rápido —añadió Rachel, quién lucía muy preocupada. Annabeth hizo una mueca. Ella había estado tan liada con la organización, que apenas se había percatado de nada.

** Sentía los brazos cansados y me di cuenta de que ****hacía mucho que no me ejercitaba en el manejo de _Contracorriente_ y había perdido mucha práctica.**

—Tendrías que haber practicado —dijo Frank.

**Me disponía a atacar cuando el toro n.° 2 me lanzó una llamarada; rodé hacia un lado mientras el aire ****se convertía en una oleada de puro calor y me arrebataba el oxígeno de los pulmones. Tropecé con algo ****—tal vez una raíz— y sentí dolor en el tobillo; **

—Torcedura —murmuraron Apolo y su hijo a la vez.

**aun así, me las arreglé para lanzar un mandoble con la ****espada y le corté un trozo del hocico.**

—Eso sólo lo hará enfadar mucho más —adivinó Leo.

** El monstruo se alejó al galope, enloquecido y ofuscado, pero ****antes de que pudiese regodearme demasiado, noté que me costaba incorporarme. Lo intenté otra vez y ****me falló la pierna izquierda; tenía un esguince en el tobillo, o quizá estuviera roto.**

—Un esguince, lo más seguro —murmuró Annabeth.

—Con la velocidad con la que curaste, es lo más posible —admitió Will.

**El toro n.° 1 arremetió directamente hacia mí, y no había modo de apartarse de su camino, ni siquiera a ****rastras.**  
><strong>—¡Tyson, ayúdalo! —gritó Annabeth.<strong>  
><strong>No muy lejos, cerca ya de la cima, Tyson gimió:<strong>  
><strong>—¡No puedo… pasar!<strong>

—Aún es un bebé —murmuró Poseidón.

**—¡Yo, Annabeth Chase, te autorizo a entrar en el Campamento Mestizo!**  
><strong>Un trueno pareció sacudir la colina<strong>

—Siempre es un trueno —suspiraron el dios del mar y el dios del inframundo, mirando al dios del cielo de reojo.

** y, de repente, apareció Tyson como propulsado por un cañón.**

—¡Adelante, Tyson! —rugieron los Stoll, Will, Leo, Chris y Charles; ante la mirada divertida del resto.

**—¡Percy necesita ayuda! —gritó.**  
><strong>Se interpuso entre el toro y yo justo cuando el monstruo desataba una lluvia de fuego de proporciones <strong>**nucleares.**  
><strong>—¡Tyson! —chillé.<strong>

—Está bien —dijo Grover.

**La explosión se arremolinó a su alrededor como un tornado rojo. Sólo se veía la silueta oscura de su ****cuerpo, y tuve la horrible certeza de que mi amigo acababa de convertirse en un montón de ceniza.**

—Pesimismo —canturrearon Thalia y Nico.

—¡Qué no lo sabía! —exclamó Percy, ofuscado—. Aunque lo sabré a continuación —le susurró a su novia. La hija de Atenea rió.

**Pero cuando las llamas se extinguieron, Tyson seguía en pie, completamente ileso; ni siquiera sus ropas ****andrajosas se habían chamuscado.**

—Al final esa porquería va a ser útil y todo —murmuró Afrodita.

** El toro debía de estar tan sorprendido como yo, porque antes de que ****pudiese soltar una segunda ráfaga, Tyson cerró los puños y empezó a darle mamporros en el hocico.**  
><strong>—¡Vaca mala!<strong>

Sonaron varias carcajadas, que venían bien tras la tensión de hacia poco.

**Sus puños abrieron un cráter en el morro de bronce y dos pequeñas columnas de fuego empezaron a ****salirle por las orejas. Tyson lo golpeó otra vez y el bronce se arrugó bajo su puño como si fuese chapa ****de aluminio. Ahora la cabeza del toro parecía una marioneta vuelta del revés como un guante.**  
><strong>—¡Abajo! —gritaba Tyson.<strong>  
><strong>El toro se tambaleó y se derrumbó por fin sobre el lomo; sus patas se agitaron en el aire débilmente y <strong>**su cabeza abollada empezó a humear.**

—Y con un par de golpes, se lo carga —murmuró Hazel, incrédula.

**Annabeth se me acercó corriendo para ver cómo estaba.**  
><strong>Yo notaba el tobillo como lleno de ácido, pero ella me dio de beber un poco de néctar olímpico de su <strong>**cantimplora y enseguida volví a sentirme mejor.**

—Lo que pensaba. Un esguince —dijo Apolo.

** En el aire se esparcía un olor a chamusquina que ****procedía de mí mismo, según descubrí luego: se me había quemado el vello de los brazos.**  
><strong>—¿Y el otro toro? —pregunté.<strong>

Clarisse sonrió, sabiendo que el toro ya no era un peligro.

**Ella señaló hacia el pie de la colina. Clarisse se había ocupado de la Vaca Mala n.° 2.**

—Genial, ya tienen mote —se quejó Hefesto.

** Le había ****atravesado la pata trasera con una lanza de bronce celestial. Ahora, con el hocico medio destrozado y ****un corte enorme en el flanco, intentaba moverse a cámara lenta y caminaba en círculo como un ****caballito de carrusel.**

Varios soltaron una carcajada. Aquello sonaba digno de ver.

**Clarisse se quitó el casco y vino a nuestro encuentro. Un mechón de su grasiento pelo castaño humeaba ****todavía, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta.**  
><strong>—¡Lo has estropeado todo! —me gritó—. ¡Lo tenía perfectamente controlado!<strong>

—Ya lo vimos —replicó Bianca con sorna.

**Me quedé demasiado estupefacto para poder responder. Annabeth le soltó entre dientes:**  
><strong>—Yo también me alegro de verte, Clarisse.<strong>  
><strong>—¡Arggg! —gruñó ella—. ¡No vuelvas a intentar salvarme nunca más!<strong>

—Suerte que no te hago caso, ¿verdad, Clarisse? —le preguntó Percy con algo de burla.

**—Clarisse —dijo Annabeth—, tienes varios heridos.**  
><strong>Eso pareció devolverla a la realidad; incluso ella se preocupaba por los soldados bajo su mando.<strong>

—¡Claro que me preocupo! —exclamó Clarisse.

—Lo sabemos —susurró Chris.

**—Vuelvo enseguida —masculló, y echó a caminar penosamente para evaluar los daños.**  
><strong>Miré a Tyson.<strong>  
><strong>—No estás muerto.<strong>

—¡Percy! —chillaron varias chicas.

**Tyson bajó la mirada, como avergonzado.**  
><strong>—Lo siento. Quería ayudar. Te he desobedecido.<strong>

—Tyson —murmuró Percy, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—Es culpa mía —dijo Annabeth—. No tenía alternativa, debía dejar que Tyson cruzara la línea para ****salvarte, si no, habrías acabado muerto.**  
><strong>—¿Dejarle cruzar la línea? —pregunté—. Pero…<strong>  
><strong>—Percy —dijo ella—, ¿has observado a Tyson de cerca? Quiero decir, su cara; olvídate de la niebla y <strong>**míralo de verdad.**

—No, no lo hice —respondió Percy, mientras Annabeth sacudía la cabeza.

**La niebla hace que los humanos vean solamente lo que su cerebro es capaz de procesar, y yo sabía que ****también podía confundir a los semidioses, pero aun así…**

—Si es muy fuerte, puede confundir hasta a los semidioses más poderosos —murmuró Quirón, con voz suave.

**Miré a Tyson a la cara; no era fácil. Siempre me había costado mirarlo directamente, aunque nunca ****había entendido muy bien por qué. Creía que era porque siempre tenía mantequilla de cacahuete entre ****sus dientes retorcidos. **

—Gracias por la imagen —se quejó Travis, fingiendo una mueca de asco. Katie le dio un zape, negando con la cabeza.

**Me obligué a concentrarme en su enorme narizota bulbosa y luego, un poco más ****arriba, en sus ojos.**  
><strong>No, no en sus ojos.<strong>  
><strong>En su ojo. Un enorme ojo marrón en mitad de la frente, con espesas pestañas y grandes lagrimones <strong>**deslizándose por ambas mejillas.**

—¡Por fin se ha dado cuenta! —exclamó Nico.

—Siendo el Sesos de algas, ha entendido rápido —replicó Thalia.

—No sé si lo esta halagando o insultando —murmuró Orión a Teseo.

**—Ty… son —tartamudeé—. Eres un…**  
><strong>—Un cíclope —confirmó Annabeth—<strong>

—Es que si no lo confirma Annabeth, o un hijo de Atenea, no sirve —apuntó Chris.

**. Casi un bebé, por su aspecto. Probablemente por esa razón no ****podía traspasar la línea mágica con tanta facilidad como los toros. Tyson es uno de los huérfanos sin ****techo.**  
><strong>—¿De los qué?<strong>

—Cíclopes abandonados —murmuró Poseidón.

**—Están en casi todas las grandes ciudades —dijo Annabeth con repugnancia—. Son… errores, **

Annabeth bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por referirse a Tyson de esa forma.

**Percy. ****Hijos de los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses; bueno, de un dios en particular,**

Las miradas fueron a parar a Poseidón, quién desvió la vista al techo.

** la mayor parte de ****las veces… Y no siempre salen bien. Nadie los quiere y acaban abandonados; enloquecen poco a poco ****en las calles. No sé cómo te habrás encontrado con éste, pero es evidente que le caes bien. Debemos ****llevarlo ante Quirón para que él decida qué hacer.**

Quirón sacudió la cabeza. En ese momento, él no tenía ni voz ni voto en el Campamento Mestizo. Así que procuró no mirar al dios del mar, que lo escudriñaba con intensidad.

—Tío P —dijo Hermes—. ¿Estás intentando embarazar a Quirón con la mirada?

Tanto el dios como el equino humanoide, se sonrojaron.

—¡NO!

**—Pero el fuego… ¿Cómo…?**  
><strong>—Es un cíclope. —Annabeth hizo una pausa, como si estuviese recordando algo desagradable<strong>

Tanto Thalia como Luke sabían en que estaba pensando Annabeth.

**—. Y los ****cíclopes trabajan en las fraguas de los dioses; son inmunes al fuego. Eso es lo que intentaba explicarte.**

—Siendo interrumpida constantemente —añadió Annabeth.

**Yo estaba completamente estupefacto. ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta?**

—Porqué eres tú, Percy —dijo Jason.

—Un Sesos de algas —añadió Thalia.

Los dos hermanos Grace se sonrieron y chocaron las manos.

**Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. La ladera de la colina seguía ardiendo y los heridos ****requerían atención. Y aún había dos toros de bronce escacharrados de los que había que deshacerse y ****que, mucho me temía, no cabrían en nuestros contenedores de reciclaje.**

—¿Vais a tirarlos? —preguntó Hefesto, con un ruido estrangulado.

—No —le aseguró su hijo, al ver que su padre iba a sufrir un ataque.

**Clarisse regresó y se limpió el hollín de la frente.**

Clarisse se pasó la mano por la frente, como si tuviese hollín allí.

**—Jackson, si puedes sostenerte, ponte de pie. Tenemos que llevar los heridos a la Casa Grande e ****informar a Tántalo de lo ocurrido.**

—¿Tántalo? —exclamaron los dioses, con disgusto.

—¿Qué hace ese idiota allí? —gruñó Hades.

—Ahora lo explican —respondió Hera, volviendo a la lectura del libro.

**—¿Tántalo?**  
><strong>—El director de actividades —aclaró Clarisse con impaciencia.<strong>

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron los dioses con rabia, pero fueron los dioses con hijos semidioses quienes más gritaron. ¿Qué hacía ese tipo al cuidado de sus hijos? ¿Tántalo, quién había ordenado descuartizar a su propio hijo, para ser cocinado y servido durante la cena, era el director de actividades? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

**—El director de actividades es Quirón. Además, ¿dónde está Argos? Él es el jefe de seguridad. Debería ****estar aquí.**  
><strong>Clarisse puso cara avinagrada.<strong>

La expresión de Hera se oscureció. La sala del trono sufrió una ligera sacudida y un trueno sonó en la distancia.

**—Argos fue despedido. Habéis estado demasiado tiempo fuera, vosotros dos. Las cosas han cambiado.**

—Demasiado —gruñeron todos.

**—Pero Quirón… Él lleva más de tres mil años enseñando a los chicos a combatir con monstruos; no ****puede haberse ido así, sin más. ¿Qué ha pasado?**  
><strong>—Pues… que ha pasado —me espetó, señalando el árbol de Thalia.<strong>

Todos los que no conocían la historia, se quedaron confusos. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

**Todos los campistas conocían la historia de aquel árbol. Tres años atrás, Grover, Annabeth y otros dos ****semidioses llamados Thalia y Luke **

Annabeth, Luke y Thalia no pudieron evitarlo y se sonrieron con algo de nerviosismo.

**habían llegado al Campamento Mestizo perseguidos por un ****auténtico ejército de monstruos. Cuando los acorralaron finalmente en la cima de la colina, Thalia, una ****hija de Zeus, había decidido hacerles frente allí mismo para dar tiempo a que sus amigos se pusieran a ****salvo. Su padre, Zeus, al ver que iba a morir, se apiadó de ella y la convirtió en un pino. Su espíritu ****había reforzado los límites mágicos del campamento, protegiéndolo contra los monstruos, y el pino ****había permanecido allí desde entonces, lleno de salud y vigor.**

—Exactamente —declararon los semidioses griegos.

**Pero ahora sus agujas se habían vuelto amarillas; había un enorme montón esparcido en torno a la base ****del árbol. En el centro del tronco, a un metro de altura, se veía una marca del tamaño de un orificio de ****bala de donde rezumaba savia verde.**

—Espera... —murmuró Zeus, que estaba empezando a cambiar su tono de piel, por uno más rojo de la rabia. Luke tragó saliva. La última vez había sido salvado por Percy, pero ahora lo dudaba seriamente.

Thalia, sin darse cuenta, se había colocado cerca de Luke, para protegerlo por si las moscas.

**Fue como si un puñal de hielo me atravesara el pecho. Ahora comprendía por qué se hallaba en peligro ****el campamento: las fronteras mágicas habían empezado a fallar porque el árbol de Thalia se estaba ****muriendo.**  
><strong>Alguien lo había envenenado.<strong>

—Aquí termina el capitulo —anunció Hera, con cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Quinto capítulo del fic. Los que esperabais la reacción de Zeus... la tendréis. Pero en el siguiente, ya que no planeo que sea de lectura.**

**Así que espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	6. Secretos

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, en conjunto con los Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Tras que Hera terminase de leer, la gente en la sala comenzó a mirarse. Podían sentir la ira que desprendía Zeus por su cuerpo, mientras contemplaba a Luke. Éste se sentía insignificante.<p>

—Bueno... ¿Qué tal si comemos? —propuso Hestia, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

—Espera, Hestia —pidió Zeus. Su tono era calmado, pero estaba claro que estaba muy enfadado. Sus ojos brillaban y sujetaba su rayo maestro, no de forma amenazante, pero si de forma contundente.

Luke tragó saliva. Sabía que iba a morir. Zeus iba a acabar con él. Y en el fondo, Luke lo quería.

Se lo merecía. ¿Por qué había envenenado el pino de Thalia? ¿Tanto odiaba a los dioses, a su padre, cómo para matar de nuevo a la chica que amaba? ¿En que se había convertido? Luke tenía miedo de su yo futuro. Tenía miedo de ver en lo que se había convertido. Quería que Zeus arrojase ya su rayo. No quería saber en todo lo que había hecho.

—Espera, papá —suplicó Thalia, poniéndose delante de Luke.

—Thalia, quita de en medio —ordenó Zeus.

Artemisa se movió un poco, preparada para reaccionar. Si Zeus atacaba, ella quitaría a Thalia del camino del rayo. Vio como Hermes mantenía la vista sobre su hijo, y estaba segura de que él estaba listo por intervenir.

—Padre —le pidió Thalia, casi suplicante.

Percy gruñó, y se puso de pie. Pero Annabeth le obligo a sentarse.

—Déjate de estupideces. No estás bien aún —le espetó la hija de Atenea.

Mientras tanto, Luke observaba en silencio a Thalia y a Zeus. Veía como Zeus miraba a Thalia, obligándola a apartarse sin decir nada. Pero Thalia seguía sin moverse. Eso le preocupaba a Luke. Aunque no veía a Zeus dispuesto a lanzar el rayo contra su propia hija, éste aún no había dejado su arma.

Pero, ¿Zeus atacaría a su propia hija? Al fin y al cabo, el dios quería matarlo por haber envenenado el árbol que ahora era Thalia, ¿no? Sin embargo, no podía fiarse. Zeus era un dios, y no sabía como pensaría. Tal vez, pensaba en simplemente atacarle, sin importarle que Thalia estuviese en medio. Lo veía capaz de eso.

Y Luke lo decidió. No podía quedarse allí parado. Sin hacer nada. Lo mejor era acabar ya con ello...

—No podéis atacar a nadie, Zeus —dijeron tres voces femeninas desde un rincón. Todos se sobresaltaron y miraron a esa dirección. Eran las Parcas—. Esa fue una de nuestras condiciones para que la lectura se efectuase.

Y dicho eso, las Parcas desaparecieron, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Zeus frunció el ceño. Observó por última vez a Luke y desapareció de la sala. Hera suspiró y también se esfumó.

—Bueno —dijo Hestia, tras un par de segundos—. Esto... ¿vamos a comer?

Varios asintieron, pero otros se negaron, saliendo de la sala en dirección a los jardines. Hestia, un tanto abatida, hizo aparece algunos platos de comida, para los que se habían quedado a comer.

* * *

><p>Artemisa y Orión habían sido de los que habían salido a los jardines. Ambos caminaban algo separados, pero sin mantener mucha distancia. Artemisa miraba de reojo a Orión. Recordaba lo sorprendida que se había quedado la primera vez que lo había conocido.<p>

Él había sido el segundo hombre en formar parte de la caza. El primero había sido Hipólito*, el sobrino de Orión. Y el tercero, y fue una gran casualidad, el gigante Orión.** Al primero lo había querido casi como a un hijo y el tercero había sido un gran amigo para ella. Hasta que se volvió loco e intentó tener algo más con ella.

Sin embargo, Orión había sido el único por el que había llegado a sentir algo mucho más profundo.

Orión la agarró de repente de la mano y la empujó tras una de las paredes de su templo. Aquello sorprendió a la diosa. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de donde se hallaban.

Apenas había abierto la boca, cuando Orión se inclinó sobre ella, besando sus labios. Artemisa cerró los ojos, pasando sus brazos por la nuca del semidiós y devolviéndole el beso. Era una sensación indescriptible. Orión era el primer hombre que besaba en toda su inmortal vida y no podía creerse lo bien que se sentía.

—Sabía que sucedía algo con vosotros dos.

Ambos se separaron, con expresión de sorpresa. Afrodita los miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Artemisa maldigo. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de su presencia?

Afrodita se acercó a ellos y contempló a Orión.

—Tengo que hablar con Artemisa —dijo la diosa. Orión se quedó quieto—. A solas —Orión siguió sin reaccionar—. ¡Fuera!

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí!

El joven, dando un último vistazo a su novia, se marchó corriendo. Afrodita se giró, sonriendo de tal forma a Artemisa, que ésta tuvo un escalofrío. Casi salé corriendo detrás de Orión, pero Afrodita le cortó el paso.

—Y entonces... ¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis tú y Orión? —preguntó la diosa del amor.

—Desde anoche —respondió Artemisa, desviando la mirada.

—Lo sospechaba. Pero quería asegurarme —dijo Afrodita, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Y cuanto crees que durará lo vuestro?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió la diosa de la caza con brusquedad.

—Nada, nada —dijo Afrodita, empezando a alejarse. Pero Artemisa la agarró de un brazo, y la arrastró al interior de su templo.

Una vez instaladas dentro, Artemisa obligó a Afrodita a sentarse en un sofá de color plateado, mientras ella ocupaba un pequeño sillón que había junto a una pequeña chimenea.

—¿Qué querías decirme antes? —preguntó Artemisa, fijando sus ojos plateados en los caleidoscopios de Afrodita.

—A que si no dejas que Orión clave su flecha dentro de tu diana, lo vuestro acabará fracasando —respondió la diosa del amor.

—No lo entiendo.

—A que si no dejas que Orión te rellene como un pavo de Navidad, él se acabará aburriendo como una ostra —suspiró Afrodita.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —confesó Artemisa.

—A que tenéis que tener muy buenas relaciones —dijo Afrodita, mirando a Artemisa de forma significativa.

—Aún no lo entiendo.

—¡Sexo! —exclamó Afrodita, ya harta—. ¡Ha hacer el amor! ¡Ha follar como animales en celo! ¡Ha que Orión te meta la po...

—¡Ya lo he entendido! —chilló Artemisa, completamente sonrojada—. ¡Deja de hablar de esa forma! Por favor... Además, eso no pasará. Soy una diosa virgen. La diosa protectora de las vírgenes, Afrodita. No puedo romper mi juramento y tener relaciones sexuales...

—Lo suponía —dijo Afrodita—. Bueno, sabría que me dirías esto. Así que te propongo lo siguiente. Tú sigues con Orión y yo, tres veces a la semana, le abro las puertas de mi templo. Para cuando necesite desahogarse...

—Y de paso, le abres tus piernas —susurró Artemisa, enfureciéndose.

—Es una forma de verlo —dijo Afrodita con inocencia—. ¡Tranquila! ¡Qué lo decía en broma! —exclamó, al ver que Artemisa tomaba su arco—. No voy ha hacer nada de nada. Pero deberías de pensar en algo, para que Orión no te dejé...

Afrodita se levantó y se encaminó hacía la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Artemisa de golpe. Afrodita se giró y se sorprendió al ver lo sonrojada que estaba la diosa. Aunque también lucía algo preocupada y nerviosa—. Esto... necesito tu ayuda, Afrodita.

* * *

><p>En la sala del trono, las cosas estaban más calmadas. Las entidades que estaban allí dentro, disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida que era cortesía de la diosa del hogar. Teseo, a pesar del delicioso estofado que tenía en su plato, no lo disfrutaba. ¿El motivo? Una hermosa mujer llamada Ariadna.<p>

El joven héroe maldecía cada momento de su estúpido temor. Durante siglos había estado convenciéndose y lamentándose de su decisión de abandonar a Ariadna. Pero a pesar de todo, creía que aquella era la decisión correcta. Él era un hijo de Poseidón y ella una campeona de Atenea. Lo suyo era imposible. O eso había creído hasta que no había aparecido su hermano, que era novio de una hija de Atenea.

Ahora que veía aquello, se preguntaba si lo suyo con la princesa de Creta hubiese sido posible. Discretamente, Teseo levantó la vista y contempló a la hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro que hablaba con Dioniso.

El dios del vino se veía completamente feliz de que su esposa estuviese allí para verlo. Ariadna, sabiendo que Dioniso estaría esos días por el Olimpo, había ido expresamente a visitarle, y el dios no cabía en si de la felicidad que sentía.

Con un susurro, le preguntó si quería formar parte de la lectura. Ella asintió, y Dioniso se apresuró a presentarle al resto de la gente. O al menos los que se hallaban allí en ese momento. Fue bastante incómodo el momento en que Dioniso presentó con total orgullo a Pólux y a Dakota. Los pobres hijos de Dioniso temblaron levemente ante la mirada fulminante de Ariadna, antes de que ella les sonriese y les diese un abrazo repentino.

El último en ser presentado fue Teseo. Ariadna lo miró fijamente, y Teseo se sintió muy nervioso.

—Cuanto tiempo, Ariadna —decidió decir Teseo al final.

¡PAF!

La bofetada resonó por toda la sala. Teseo bajó la mirada, mientras Ariadna lo miraba con frialdad.

—Idiota —fue lo que dijo Ariadna.

Teseo simplemente la observó mientras se alejaba de él, con Dioniso detrás de ella. El dios se giró y le sonrió con suficiencia a Teseo. El hijo de Poseidón apretó los puños. Iba a levantarse, dispuesto a borrar esa sonrisa de petulante en el rostro del dios, cuando un brazo le sujetó por el hombre.

—Déjalo, hijo —le pidió Poseidón. Y Teseo, tras mirar una última vez a Ariadna, asintió.

* * *

><p>Thalia avanzaba por la hierba, pateando una roca mientras refunfuñaba una y otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había protegido con tanta ímpetu? ¿Aún sentía algo por él? ¡Pues claro que sí! Aunque Thalia fuese una cazadora, aún no había superado su enamoramiento por él.<p>

—¡Thalia!

La hija de Zeus frunció el ceño. Dando un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y encaró al idiota con el que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué quieres, Luke? —le preguntó Thalia, con molestia. El hijo de Hermes se detuvo a escasos metros de ellos, titubeando.

—Simplemente quería darte las gracias, Thals —dijo Luke, frotándose la nuca—. Ya sabes... por...

—No. No sé —replicó Thalia, aunque por dentro sonreía ligeramente. Luke se veía tan adorable así de nervioso. Se abofeteó mentalmente. ¡Ella era una cazadora! La actitud de Luke tendría que molestarla, no parecerle adorable.

—Por defenderme de tu padre.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! Ya ni me acordaba —mintió Thalia—. Solamente lo hice para que Percy no saltase en tu defensa de nuevo. No fue muy agradable verlo casi muerto.

Thalia miró a Luke, podía ver algo así como dolor en sus ojos azules. Se sintió mal. Pero no era su culpa. Ella era una cazadora. Luke no tendría que esperar nada de su parte... ¿cierto?

—Ya veo —susurró Luke—. Bueno, yo me voy.

Thalia observó al hijo de Hermes marcharse, sintiéndose mal consigo misma. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder eso? Aquello ya parecía una maldita telenovela de las tardes. Observó el cielo, antes de fijar su vista en el palacio de los dioses. ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? ¿Ser una adolescente normal? ¿Era tanto pedir?

_Pues claro_ dijo una voz burlona en su cabeza. _Eres una hija del rey de los dioses. Y para el colmo, la teniente de las cazadoras de Artemisa, que está enamorada de un chico que odia el Olimpo con toda su alma. Lo tienes crudo, cariño._

—Cállate —gruñó Thalia, encaminándose de nuevo a la sala del trono.

* * *

><p>—De acuerdo. Hora de leer el siguiente capítulo —anunció Zeus, con una sonrisa. La verdad, desde que había vuelto lucía una sonrisa muy relajada. Lo mismo con Hera, quién también sonreía ampliamente y se pasaba una mano por su cabello. La diosa recibió la mirada de Afrodita, quén le guiñó un ojo, claramente divertida—. Así que, ¿quién lee el siguiente capítulo?<p>

—Yo —se ofreció Ariadna.

—Por supuesto... Esto, ¿qué haces aquí, Ariadna? —preguntó el dios del cielo, confuso.

—Dioniso me ha invitado —respondió Ariadna, tomando el libro entre sus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>*: Hipólito es el hijo de Teseo e Hipólita, hija de Ares y reina de las Amazonas.<strong>

****: Orión es el hijo de Gaia y el Tártaro, que nació para destruir a los gemelos arqueros (Apolo y Artemisa), y que murió al recibir el aguijonazo de un escorpión gigante que su madre le mandó.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Sexto capítulo del fic.**

**El caso de Orión, es que hay dos versiones de él. Una de ellas, y la que es más conocida, es la de que Orión es un gigante, hijo de Gaia. Otra, y es la que es más popular por aquí, es la de Orión como hijo de Poseidón. Yo usé en un principio la segunda versión, pero tras leer BoO, decidí hacer esto. ¿Y por qué? Por la sencilla razón de que Orión sale allí, y en el libro es uno de los enemigos. Así que haré esto. Simplemente habrán dos personajes con el mismo nombre.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	7. Me asignan un nuevo compañero de cabaña

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>—Me asignan un nuevo compañero de cabaña —<strong>leyó Ariadna.

—Seguramente se refiera al cíclope —aventuró Atenea.

—Se llama Tyson, mamá —dijo Annabeth.

Atenea frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué su hija defendía con tanta convicción a los hijos del Barbas de algas? Era algo que no entendía.

**¿Alguna vez has llegado a casa y te has encontrado tu habitación hecha un lío? **

—Sí —dijeron todos los chicos.

**¿Acaso algún alma ****caritativa (hola, mamá) ha intentado «limpiarla» y, de repente, ya no logras encontrar nada? **

—Sí —respondieron de nuevo los chicos, mientras las chicas rodaban los ojos.

**E incluso ****si no falta nada, ¿no has tenido la inquietante sensación de que alguien había estado husmeando entre ****tus pertenencias y sacándole el polvo a todo con cera abrillantadora al limón?**

—Pues sí —dijeron los chicos a una.

—¿Esto que tiene que ver con lo que está ocurriendo? —preguntó Reyna.

**Así es como me sentí al ver el Campamento Mestizo de nuevo.**

—Básicamente esto tiene que ver —respondió Rachel.

**A primera vista, las cosas no parecían tan diferentes. La Casa Grande seguía en su sitio, con su tejado ****azul a dos aguas y su galería cubierta alrededor; los campos de fresas seguían tostándose al sol. Los ****mismos edificios griegos con sus blancas columnas continuaban diseminados por el valle: el anfiteatro, ****el ruedo de arena y el pabellón del comedor, desde donde se dominaba el estuario de Long Island ****Sound. Y acurrucadas entre los bosques y el arroyo, las cabañas de siempre: un estrafalario conjunto de ****doce edificios, cada unos de los cuales representaba a un dios del Olimpo.**

Los semidioses griegos, aparte de Jason, suspiraron ante la descripción del Campamento Mestizo. Los romanos no podían dejar de pensar que la descripción del campamento griego encajaba más con la de un campamento de verano que la del Campamento Júpiter.

**Pero ahora el peligro estaba en el aire y podías percibir que algo iba mal;**

—Fueron días muy duros —murmuró Will, recordando lo cambiado que estaba el Campamento Mestizo en aquella época.

** en vez de jugar al voleibol en ****la arena, los consejeros y los sátiros estaban almacenando armas en el cobertizo de las herramientas. **

Luke hizo una mueca, sabiendo que esas armas eran para combatir contra él y los que se habían unido al lado de Cronos.

**En ****el lindero del bosque había ninfas armadas con arcos y flechas charlando inquietas, y el bosque mismo ****tenía un aspecto enfermizo, la hierba del prado se había vuelto de un pálido amarillo y las marcas de ****fuego en la ladera de la colina resaltaban como feas cicatrices.**

Thalia cerró los ojos. Había pasado cerca de seis años como árbol, y se había sentido muy unida a todo los elementos del campamento, tanto lo natural como lo artificial.

**Alguien había desbaratado mi lugar preferido de este mundo, y no me sentía… bueno, ni ****medianamente contento.**

—Sería raro que te sintieses contento —señaló Orión, que miraba de reojo a su novia. Se preguntaba de que habrían hablado ella y Afrodita.

**Mientras nos encaminábamos a la Casa Grande, reconocí a un montón de chavales del verano pasado, ****pero nadie se detuvo a charlar.**

—Cómo estaban las cosas en el campamento, no estábamos de humor para hablar —dijo Katie.

** Nadie me dio la bienvenida. **

—¡Bienvenido, Percy! —gritaron los Stoll.

—Gracias —dijo el hijo de Poseidón—. Aunque llegáis con un poco de retraso.

**Algunos reaccionaron al ver a Tyson,**

—Bueno, los cíclopes no son muy normales en el Campamento Mestizo —dijo Hermes, con el mismo tono que usaría para decir que estaba lloviendo.

** pero ****la mayoría pasó de largo con aire sombrío y continuó con sus tareas, como llevar mensajes o acarrear ****espadas para que las afilasen en las piedras de amolar. **

Los dioses se miraron. Aquel ambiente, aunque no era la primera vez que lo veían en el Campamento Mestizo, resultaba bastante extraño. Era más normal verlo en el Campamento Júpiter.

**El campamento parecía una escuela militar, y sé ****de lo que hablo, créeme, a mí me habían expulsado de un par.**

—Parece más el Campamento Júpiter antes del asalto ala base de los titanes —murmuró Dakota.

—¿Por qué a la base? ¿Por qué no a otro sitio más tranquilo? —gruñó Dioniso.

**Nada de todo eso le importaba a Tyson, pues estaba absolutamente fascinado por lo que veía.**

—Cómo todos cuando llegamos al Campamento Mestizo —dijo Nico.

—Recuerdo que tú me preguntabas por todo. Incluso por las piedras —recordó Grover con una carcajada. Aunque se calló al ver la mirada fulminante del hijo de Hades.

—Percy era igual —murmuró Annabeth, mientras Quirón asentía.

**—¿Qués—eso? —preguntó asombrado.**

**—Los establos de los pegasos —le dije—. Los caballos voladores.**

**—¿Qués—eso?**

**—Ah… los baños.**

—¿Lo va a preguntar todo? —preguntó Luke con una nota de fastidio en la voz.

—Es su primera vez en el campamento y es un crío —gruñó Chris por toda respuesta.

**—¿Qués—eso?**

**—Las cabañas de los campistas; si no saben quién es tu progenitor olímpico, te asignan la cabaña de ****Hermes (esa marrón de allí),**

Los hijos de Hermes hicieron una especie de mueca, que no se sabía si era de reconocimiento o de otra cosa.

** hasta que determinan tu procedencia. Una vez que lo saben, te ponen en el ****grupo de tu padre o tu madre.**

**Me miró maravillado.**

**—¿Tú… tienes cabaña?**

**—La número tres. —Señalé un edificio bajo de color verde, construido con piedras marinas.**

Poseidón, junto a sus hijos, sonrieron con ganas ante la mención de su cabaña. Aunque Teseo dejó de hacerlo ante la mirada fulminante de Ariadna. Bajó la mirada. No podía contemplar el rostro de la princesa de Creta sin recordar sus llantos y su voz llamándole, mientras él se alejaba. Estaba agradecido con Dioniso por hallarla y ayudarla.

Pero eso no quitaba que odiase al dios del vino por haber conseguido el amor de Ariadna. Eso no quitaba que ahora él quisiese estar al lado de Ariadna, acariciando su cabello oscuro oyendo su dulce voz leyendo la historia de su hermano.

**—¿Tienes amigos en la cabaña?**

**—No. Sólo yo. **

—Me pregunto si no habrá más hijos de Poseidón por ahí —murmuró Annabeth.

—Difícil —replicó Clarisse—. Los monstruos ya los habrían hecho pedazos.

**—En realidad no me apetecía explicárselo, contarle la verdad embarazosa: yo era el ****único que ocupaba aquella cabaña porque se suponía que no debía estar vivo.**

—No digas eso —gruñó Annabeth.

** Los Tres Grandes (Zeus, ****Poseidón y Hades) habían hecho un pacto después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para no tener más ****hijos con los mortales. Nosotros éramos más poderosos que los mestizos corrientes. Éramos demasiado ****impredecibles.**

—Sí —respondieron los semidioses, mientras que Percy, Orión, Teseo, Thalia, Jason, Perseo, Bianca, Nico y Hazel los miraba mal.

** Cuando nos enfurecíamos teníamos tendencia a crear problemas… como la Segunda ****Guerra Mundial, por ejemplo. **

—Problemas sin importancia —soltó Will, como si nada.

**El pacto de los Tres Grandes se había roto sólo dos veces: una, cuando ****Zeus engendró a Thalia; otra, cuando Poseidón me engendró a mí. Ninguno de los dos tendríamos que ****haber nacido.**

—Y falto yo —dijo Jason.

—Y nosotros —añadieron los dos hijos de Hades y la hija de Plutón.

—Ninguno contáis —replicó Deméter—. Bianca y Nico nacieron antes del pacto, al igual que Hazel. Pero aparte, ella y Jason son romanos y el pacto sólo se hizo para el lado griego.

**Thalia había acabado convirtiéndose en un pino a los doce años. Yo… bueno, estaba haciendo todo lo ****posible para no seguir su ejemplo; tenía pesadillas sobre aquello en lo que podría convertirme Poseidón ****si alguna vez me encontraba al borde de la muerte. Quizá en plancton, o en un alga flotante.**

—Procurare convertirte en otra cosa —rió el dios.

**Cuando llegamos a la Casa Grande, encontramos a Quirón en su apartamento, escuchando su música ****favorita de los años sesenta mientras preparaba el equipaje en sus alforjas.**

—Pues sí que era cierto eso de que te ibas —murmuró Piper, a quién el centauro le caía muy bien

** Supongo que debería ****mencionarlo: Quirón es un centauro.**

—Gracias por la aclaración —dijo Thalia.

** De cintura para arriba parece un tipo normal de mediana edad, con ****un pelo castaño rizado y una barba desaliñada; de cintura para abajo es un caballo blanco.**

—Y la primera vez que lo ves, impresiona —susurró Silena, recordando su primer encuentro con el centauro.

**Para pasar ****por humano, comprime la mitad inferior de su cuerpo en una silla de ruedas mágica.**

—Odio cuando tengo que hacerme pasar por humano —gruñó Quirón.

** De hecho, se hizo ****pasar por mi profesor de Latín cuando yo cursaba sexto, pero la mayor parte del tiempo —siempre que ****el techo sea lo bastante alto— prefiere pasearse con su apariencia de centauro.**

**Nada más verlo, Tyson se detuvo en seco.**

**—¡Poni! —exclamó en una especie de arrebato.**

Todos rieron ante eso, sonrojando al pobre centauro. Los dioses eran los que más reían, recordando que a Quirón odiaba que le llamasen poni. En realidad, recordaba mucho al asunto de los sátiros cuando les llamaban burros.

**Quirón se volvió con aire ofendido.**

**—¿Cómo dices?**

—Le ha sentado mal —comentó Leo, con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú crees? —repicó Frank, levantando una ceja.

**Annabeth corrió a abrazarlo.**

**—Quirón, ¿qué está pasando? No irás a marcharte, ¿verdad? —le dijo con voz temblorosa. Quirón era ****como un segundo padre para ella.**

Annabeth asintió, mientras Quirón le sonreía con cariño. Los griegos asintieron. Quirón era como un segundo padre para todos ellos.

**Él le alborotó el pelo y la miró con una sonrisa bondadosa.**

**—Hola, niña. Y Percy, cielos. Has crecido mucho este año.**

—Lo mismo que le diría un padre a su hijo —murmuró Poseidón con una nota extraña en su voz. Cómo deseaba ser él quién dijese eso a sus hijos.

**Tragué saliva.**

**—Clarisse ha dicho que tú… que te han…**

**—¡Despedido! —Había una chispa de humor negro en su mirada—. Bueno, alguien debía cargar con la ****culpa porque el señor Zeus estaba sumamente disgustado. ¡El árbol que creó con el espíritu de su hija ****ha sido envenenado! El señor D tenía que castigar a alguien.**

—¡Yo no podía auto-castigarme! —se defendió Dioniso, al sentir la mirada fulminante—. Ya estoy en un castigo...

—Pues podrías no haber castigado a nadie —refunfuñó Ariadna, molesta. Dioniso simplemente rodó los ojos, aunque los estrechos al ver la sonrisa petulante de Teseo.

**—A alguien que no fuera él —refunfuñé. Sólo pensar en el director, el señor D, ya me enfurecía.**

—Suelo causar ese efecto, Johnson —gruñó Dioniso.

**—¡Pero es una locura! —exclamó Annabeth—. ¡Tú no puedes haber tenido nada que ver con el ****envenenamiento del árbol de Thalia!**

—¡Claro que no! —dijo Thalia al instante.

**—Sin embargo —repuso Quirón suspirando—, algunos en el Olimpo ya no confían en mí, dadas las ****circunstancias.**

—¿Qué circunstancias? —preguntó Leo, mientras miraba a los dioses confuso. Estos se miraban, sabiendo a lo que se refería Quirón. Si desconfiaban de él, era porque era hijo de Cronos.

**—¿Qué circunstancias? —pregunté.**

**Su rostro se ensombreció. Metió en las alforjas un diccionario de Latín—Inglés, mientras la voz de ****Frank Sinatra seguía sonando en su equipo de música. ****Tyson seguía contemplándolo, totalmente flipado. **

Varios rieron, mientras las chicas no podían soltar suspiros enternecidas. Tyson impactaba al principio, pero después era demasiado adorable.

**Gimoteó como si quisiera acariciarle el lomo pero ****tuviera miedo de acercarse.**

**—¿Poni?**

—Qué pesado con los ponis —suspiró Travis.

—Es un niño —dijo Katie.

—Qué mide casi dos metros —apuntó Connor.

**Quirón lo miró con desdén.**

**—Mi estimado cíclope, soy un cen—tau—ro.**

—Repíteselo todas las veces que quieras. Para él eres un poni, Quirón —señaló Percy, intentando aguantar la risa.

—Me di cuenta —replicó el centauro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—Quirón —le dije—, ¿qué ha pasado con el árbol?**

—Que ha sido envenenado, Sesos de algas —respondió Thalia, rodando los ojos.

**El meneó la cabeza tristemente.**

**—El veneno utilizado contra el pino de Thalia ha salido del inframundo, Percy. **

—Inframundo —murmuró Zeus, observando a Hades.

—La última vez creíste que era yo y te equivocaste —le hizo ver Hades a su hermano.

**Una sustancia que ni ****siquiera yo había visto nunca; tiene que proceder de algún monstruo de las profundidades del Tártaro.**

**—Entonces, ya sabemos quién es el responsable. Cro…**

—¡Calla! —exclamaron todos.

—No iba a decir nada —resopló Percy.

—No mientas, Sesos de algas —replicó Bianca.

**—No invoques el nombre del señor de los titanes, Percy. Especialmente aquí y ahora.**

**—¡Pero el verano pasado intentó provocar una guerra civil en el Olimpo! Esto tiene que ser idea suya; ****habrá utilizado al traidor de Luke para hacerlo.**

—El traidor de Luke —masculló el hijo de Hermes—. Vaya nombre.

—Pero es cierto —replicó Percy.

**—Quizá —dijo Quirón—. Pero temo que me consideran responsable a mí porque no lo impedí ni ****puedo curar al árbol.**

—Eso es una tontería —dijo Hazel—. Quirón no puede estar pendiente de todo.

** Sólo le quedan unas semanas de vida. A menos…**

**—¿A menos que qué? —preguntó Annabeth.**

**—Nada —dijo Quirón—. Una idea estúpida. **

Percy, Annabeth, Grover y Clarisse se miraron. Estaba claro que Quirón se refería al Vellocino de oro.

**El valle entero sufre la acción del veneno; las fronteras ****mágicas se están deteriorando y el campamento mismo agoniza. Sólo hay una fuente mágica con fuerza ****suficiente para revertir los efectos de ese veneno. Pero se perdió hace siglos.**

—Pues la encontraron con facilidad —replicó Charles.

**—¿Qué es? —pregunté—. ¡Iremos a buscarla!**

—Deberías dedicarte a ser oráculo, Percy —se burló Annabeth.

**Quirón cerró las alforjas y pulsó el stop de su equipo de música. Luego se volvió, puso una mano en mi ****hombro y me miró a los ojos.**

**—Percy, tienes que prometerme que no actuarás de manera irreflexiva.**

—Pedía demasiado —replicó Quirón.

—¡Quirón! —se quejó Percy, mientras el resto se carcajeaba.

** Ya le dije a tu madre que no ****quería que vinieras este verano, es demasiado peligroso. Pero ya que has venido, quédate, entrénate a ****fondo y aprende a pelear. Y no salgas de aquí.**

—Suerte que te hice caso —ironizo Percy, antes de sonreír a Clarisse con algo de burla—. ¿Verdad, Clarisse?

—Cierra la boca, Prissy —espetó la hija de Ares, sonrojada.

**—¿Por qué? ¡Quiero hacer algo! No puedo dejar que las fronteras acaben fallando. Todo el ****campamento será…**

**—Arrasado por los monstruos —terminó Quirón**

—Lo cuál, no es bueno —dijo Katie.

—Es muy malo —dijo Travis.

—Muy malo —secundó Connor.

**—. Sí, eso me temo. ¡Pero no debes dejarte llevar por ****una decisión precipitada! Podría ser una trampa del señor de los titanes. ¡Acuérdate del verano pasado! ****Por poco acaba con tu vida.**

—No hacía falta recordarlo —se quejó Poseidón.

**Era cierto, pero aun así me moría por ayudar de alguna manera, y quería hacerle pagar a Cronos su ****comportamiento.**

—No eres el único —dijeron casi todos en la sala.

** Desde luego, uno tendería a creer que el señor de los titanes ya habría aprendido la ****lección eones atrás, cuando fue derrocado por los dioses. El hecho de que lo hubiesen despedazado en ****un millón de trozos y arrojado a las profundidades más oscuras del inframundo tendría que haberle ****indicado sutilmente que nadie quería ni verle. **

—Lo que es sutilmente y lo que no —indicó Chris con una sonrisa.

**Pues no. Como era inmortal, seguía vivo allá abajo, en el ****Tártaro, sufriendo dolores eternos y deseando regresar para vengarse del Olimpo. No podía actuar por ****sí mismo, pero era un auténtico maestro en el arte de manipular la mente de los mortales e incluso de ****los dioses para que le hiciesen el trabajo sucio.**

Ares gruñó, recordando que ÉL había sido manipulado.

**El envenenamiento tenía que ser cosa suya. ¿Quién, si no, podría ser tan vil como para atacar el árbol ****de Thalia, lo único que quedaba de una semidiosa que había entregado su vida heroicamente para salvar ****a sus amigos?**

Luke se removió. Estaba seguro que había sido él quién había envenenado el árbol de Thalia.

**Annabeth hacía esfuerzos para no llorar. Quirón le secó una lágrima de la mejilla.**

**—Permanece junto a Percy, niña —le dijo—. Y mantenlo a salvo. La profecía… ¡acuérdate!**

—Para olvidarla —se quejó Annabeth.

—Es imposible hacerlo —susurró Katie, con un escalofrío.

**—S—sí, lo haré.**

**—Hummm… —murmuré—. ¿Te refieres por casualidad a esa profecía superpeligrosa en la que yo ****aparezco, pero que los dioses os han prohibido que me contéis?**

—Sí —respondieron Apolo y Rachel a la vez.

**Nadie respondió.**

—Ahora sí —replicó Piper, señalando al dios del sol y a la Oráculo con la cabeza.

**—Está bien —dije entre dientes—. Sólo era para asegurarme.**

**—Quirón… —dijo Annabeth—. Tú me contaste que los dioses te habían hecho inmortal sólo mientras ****fueses necesario para entrenar a los héroes; si te echan del campamento…**

—Es cierto —confirmó Hestia.

**—Jura que harás todo lo que puedas para mantener a Percy fuera de peligro —insistió él—. Júralo por ****el río Estigio.**

—Esto va a ir mal —gimió Atenea.

**—Lo juro… por el río Estigio —dijo Annabeth.**

—Esto va a ir muy mal —dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

**Un trueno retumbó.**

—Esto va a ir realmente...

—... mal —cortó Poseidón, siendo fulminado por Atenea con su mirada.

**—Muy bien —dijo Quirón, al parecer más aliviado—**

—Lástima que no funciono —suspiró Quirón, ganándose miradas de Poseidón y Atenea, queriendo respuestas.

**. Quizá recobre mi buen nombre y pueda volver. ****Hasta entonces, iré a visitar a mis parientes salvajes en los Everglades. Tal vez ellos conozcan algún ****antídoto contra el veneno que a mí se me ha olvidado.**

—Creo que pide demasiado —masculló Nico, negando con la cabeza.

** En todo caso, permaneceré en el exilio hasta que ****este asunto quede resuelto… de un modo u otro.**

—Menudo final de frase —suspiró Hazel.

**Annabeth ahogó un sollozo. Quirón le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro con cierta torpeza.**

**—Bueno, bueno, niña, tengo que dejarte en manos del señor D y del nuevo director de actividades.**

—¿El nuevo dire... —Atenea abrió los ojos, recordando quién era ese sujeto—. ¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

Pero aquello lo había gritado, no solo Atenea, si no todos los dioses con hijos semidioses. Ninguno quería que sus hijos estuviesen cerca de ese tipo... Tántalo.

**Esperemos… bueno, tal vez no destruyan el campamento tan deprisa como me temo.**

—Vaya confianza —murmuró Frank.

**—¿Quién es ese Tántalo, por cierto? —pregunté—. ¿Y cómo se atreve a quitarte tu puesto?**

—Porque no había otro para el trabajo —suspiró Quirón.

—Nadie está tan loco como para ponerse al cuidado de unos críos tarados como vosotros —señaló Dioniso. Todos ignoraron el comentario.

**Una caracola resonó en todo el valle. No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Era la ****hora de reunirse con todos los campistas para cenar.**

**—Id ya —dijo Quirón—. Lo conoceréis en el pabellón. **

—Sí —gruñó Percy, recordando a Tántalo.

**Me pondré en contacto con tu madre, Percy, y ****le contaré que estás a salvo; a estas alturas debe de estar preocupada. ¡Recuerda mi advertencia! Corres ****un grave peligro. ¡No creas ni por un instante que el señor de los titanes se ha olvidado de ti!**

—Me suena a acosador —murmuró Pólux.

**Y dicho esto, salió del apartamento y cruzó el vestíbulo con un redoble de cascos, mientras Tyson le ****gritaba:**

**—¡Poni, no te vayas!**

Quirón rodó los ojos. Desde luego, que lo último en oír hubiese sido eso, había sido bastante raro.

**Me di cuenta entonces de que había olvidado contarle mi sueño sobre Grover. Ya era demasiado tarde; ****el mejor profesor que había tenido nunca se había ido tal vez para siempre.**

—No seas tan pesimista, Se... Percy —suspiró Hazel, reprimiéndose el "Sesos de algas" que había estado a punto de soltar. Tanto oírlo le estaba empezando a pasar factura.

**Tyson empezó a llorar casi tan escandalosamente como Annabeth.**

—En realidad, Tyson lloraba más fuerte —replicó Annabeth, en un intento de recuperar un poco su dignidad.

**Intenté convencerlos de que todo iría bien, pero no me lo creía ni yo.**

—Pues que bien —suspiró Hermes.

**El sol se estaba poniendo tras el pabellón del comedor cuando los campistas salieron de sus cabañas y ****se encaminaron hacia allí. Nosotros los miramos desfilar mientras permanecíamos apoyados contra una ****columna de mármol. Annabeth se hallaba aún muy afectada, pero prometió que más tarde vendría a ****hablar con nosotros y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos de la cabaña de Atenea: una docena de chicos y ****chicas de pelo rubio y ojos verdes como ella.**

—¿Ojos verdes? —repitió Piper, confusa—. ¿Los de Atenea no los tienen grises?

—Sí —confirmó Annabeth—. Pero no son todos rubios. La mayoría son rubios o de ojos grises, y a veces hay hermanos míos que son rubios y de ojos grises, pero no todos.

—Percy ya se estaba imaginando a sus futuros hijos con Annabeth —bromeó Silena, sonrojando a la pareja.

** Annabeth no era la mayor, pero llevaba en el campamento ****más veranos que nadie; eso podías deducirlo mirando su collar: una cuenta por cada verano, y ella tenía ****seis. Así pues, nadie discutía su derecho a ser la primera de la fila.**

**Luego pasó Clarisse, encabezando el grupo de la cabaña de Ares. Llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo y se ****le veía un corte muy feo en la mejilla, pero aparte de eso su enfrentamiento con los toros de bronce no ****parecía haberla intimidado. Alguien le había pegado en la espalda un trozo de papel que ponía: ****«¡Muuuu!»**

Clarisse se sonrojo, fulminando a los Stoll con la mirada. Estos chillaron y se escondieron detrás de Katie, quién rodó los ojos. Un poco más satisfecha, Clarisse se giró hacia Chris y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Deja de reírte —le espeto.

** Pero ninguno de sus compañeros se había molestado en decírselo.**

—Menudos hermanos —gruñó Clarisse.

**Después del grupo de Ares venían los de la cabaña de Hefesto: seis chavales encabezados por Charles ****Beckendorf, un enorme afroamericano de quince años que tenía las manos del tamaño de un guante de ****béisbol y un rostro endurecido, de ojos entornados, sin duda porque se pasaba el día mirando la forja ****del herrero. **

Charles miró de reojo a Silena. Aquella descripción no era muy buena, y quería saber lo que pensaba ella. Silena simplemente le sonrió, algo ruborizada.

**Era bastante buen tipo cuando llegabas a conocerlo, pero nadie se había atrevido nunca a ****llamarle Charlie, Chuck o Charles; la mayoría lo llamaba Beckendorf a secas.**

—Lo que nunca he entendido —dijo Charles—. Podéis llamarme como os dé la gana.

—Beckendorf —respondieron los semidioses.

** Según se decía, era capaz ****de forjar prácticamente cualquier cosa; le dabas un trozo de metal y él te hacía una afiladísima espada o ****un robot—guerrero, o un bebedero para pájaros musical para el jardín de tu madre; cualquier cosa que ****se te ocurriera.**

—Es el mejor —dijeron los campistas griegos.

—Creo que Leo puede ser mejor —murmuró Jason a Piper. Esta asintió.

**Siguieron desfilando las demás cabañas: Deméter, Apolo, Afrodita, Dioniso.**

Los semidioses y dioses de esas cabañas suspiraron. ¿Por qué ellos no eran descritos?

—No es que me fuese fijando en todo —se defendió Percy.

** Llegaron también las ****náyades del lago de las canoas; las ninfas del bosque, que iban surgiendo de los árboles; y una docena ****de sátiros que venían del prado y que me recordaron dolorosamente a Grover.**

Grover le sonrió.

**Siempre he sentido debilidad por los sátiros. Cuando estaban en el campamento tenían que realizar toda ****clase de tareas para el director, el señor D, pero su trabajo más importante lo hacían fuera, en el mundo ****real. Eran buscadores; se colaban disimuladamente en los colegios de todo el mundo, en busca de ****posibles mestizos, y los traían al campamento.**

—Deberíamos de enseñar a los faunos a hacer eso —murmuró Reyna.

—Pues buena suerte enseñando a Don —dijo Frank.

—¿Te estás ofreciendo voluntario, Zhang? —le preguntó Reyna, levantando una ceja.

** Así fue como conocí a Grover; él había sido el primero ****en reconocer que yo era un semidiós.**

**Después de los sátiros, cerraba la marcha la cabaña de Hermes, siempre la más numerosa.**

Los dioses se miraron. Cada vez que oían eso se sentían mal, ya que sabían que la mitad de esa cabaña eran hijos de otros dioses, incluso de algún dios de esa sala.

** El verano ****pasado su líder era Luke, el tipo que había luchado con Thalia y Annabeth en la cima de la colina ****Mestiza. Yo me había alojado en la cabaña de Hermes durante un tiempo, hasta que Poseidón me ****reconoció; y Luke se había hecho amigo mío… pero después trató de matarme.**

—Una verdadera amistad —ironizó Bianca.

**Ahora, los líderes de la cabaña de Hermes eran Travis y Connor Stoll. No eran gemelos, pero se ****parecían como si lo fueran. Nunca recordaba cuál era el mayor.**

—Yo —dijo Travis.

—Él —señaló Connor.

** Ambos eran altos y flacos, y ambos ****lucían una mata de pelo castaño que casi les cubría los ojos; la camiseta naranja del Campamento ****Mestizo la llevaban por fuera de un short muy holgado, y sus rasgos de elfo eran los típicos de todos ****los hijos de Hermes: cejas arqueadas, sonrisa sarcástica y un destello muy particular en los ojos, cuando ****te miraban, como si estuviesen a punto de deslizarte un petardo por la camisa.**

—O otra cosa —replicó Travis.

—Cómo insectos —dijo Connor.

** Siempre me había ****parecido divertido que el dios de los ladrones hubiera tenido hijos con el apellido Stoll (se pronuncia ****igual que stole, pretérito del verbo steal, «robar»), pero la única vez que se me ocurrió decírselo a ****Travis y Connor me miraron de un modo inexpresivo, sin captar el chiste.**

—Pues es raro. Conmigo se rieron —mencionó Katie, confusa.

—Porque tú fuiste la primera en decirlo —replicó Travis.

—Pero después nos lo dijeron siempre que nos conocían, y nos aburrimos —explicó Connor.

**Cuando hubo desfilado todo el mundo, entré con Tyson en el pabellón y lo guié entre las mesas. Las ****conversaciones se apagaron al instante y todas las cabezas se volvían a nuestro paso.**

**—¿Quién ha invitado a… eso? —murmuró alguien en la mesa de Apolo.**

—Podría ser más agradecido —bufó Zoë—. "Eso" ha salvado el campamento.

**Lancé una mirada fulminante en aquella dirección, pero no pude adivinar quién había sido. ****Desde la mesa principal una voz familiar dijo arrastrando las palabras:**

**—Vaya, vaya, pero si es Peter Johnson… lo único que me quedaba por ver en este milenio.**

—Dioniso —suspiraron los dioses.

**Apreté los dientes.**

**—Mi nombre es Percy Jackson… señor.**

**El señor D bebió un sorbo de su Coca—Cola Diet.**

—Aún sigo con la restricción del alcohol —suspiró Dioniso.

—Pues claro —replicó Afrodita—. Estás cuidando de niños. No puedes beber alcohol.

**—Sí, bueno… Lo que sea, como decís ahora los jóvenes.**

**Llevaba la camisa hawaiana atigrada de siempre, un short de paseo y unas zapatillas de tenis con ****calcetines negros. Con su panza rechoncha y su cara enrojecida, parecía el típico turista de Las Vegas**

—No nos hables de Las Vegas —le pidieron los di Angelo.

**que ha ido de casino en casino hasta altas horas de la noche. Detrás de él, un sátiro de mirada nerviosa ****se afanaba en pelar unas uvas y se las ofrecía de una en una.**

**El verdadero nombre del señor D es Dioniso. El dios del vino. Zeus lo había nombrado director del ****Campamento Mestizo para que dejase el alcohol y se desintoxicase durante cien años: un castigo por ****perseguir a cierta ninfa prohibida del bosque.**

—¿Me tienes que explicar algo, cariño? —le preguntó Ariadna, con voz calmada a su marido.

—Na-nada —tartamudeó Dioniso.

—Es raro que le tenga miedo a su esposa, nuestro padre —susurró Dakota a Pólux.

—He oído que puede ser temible —replicó Pólux—. Además, las mujeres, sean quienes sean, siempre están por encima nuestro. Y es un hecho.

**Junto a él, en el sitio donde Quirón solía sentarse (o permanecer de pie, cuando adoptaba su forma de ****centauro), había alguien que no había visto antes: un hombre pálido y espantosamente delgado con un ****raído mono naranja de presidiario. El número que figuraba sobre su bolsillo era 0001. **

—El primer prisionero de los Campos de Castigo —masculló Hades.

—¿El primer prisionero? —preguntó Reyna, antes de que un nombre de la mitología grecorromana viniese a su mente—. ¡No puede ser ese Tántalo! —exclamó, soltando un jadeo de horror.

—Lo es —respondió Deméter.

**Bajo los ojos ****tenía sombras azuladas, las uñas muy sucias y el pelo gris cortado de cualquier manera, como si se lo ****hubieran arreglado con una máquina de podar. Me miró fijamente; sus ojos me ponían nervioso. ****Parecía hecho polvo; enfadado, frustrado, hambriento: todo al mismo tiempo.**

—Sobre todo lo último —susurró Pérsefone con asco.

**—A este chaval —le dijo Dioniso— has de vigilarlo. Es el hijo de Poseidón, ya sabes.**

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —preguntó Orión, levantando la ceja.

**—¡Ah! —dijo el presidiario—. Ése.**

**Era obvio por su tono que ya habían hablado de mí largo y tendido.**

—Casi te componen una obre de teatro y todo —dijo Will, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**—Yo soy Tántalo —dijo el presidiario con una fría sonrisa—. En misión especial hasta… bueno, hasta ****que el señor Dioniso decida otra cosa. En cuanto a ti, Perseus Jackson, espero que te abstengas de ****provocar más problemas.**

—Imposible —respondieron los amigos de Percy.

**—¿Problemas? —pregunté.**

**Dioniso chasqueó los dedos y apareció sobre la mesa un periódico, el _New York Post_ de aquel día.**

—No creo que lo que haya ahí sea buena señal —dijo Aquiles.

** En la ****portada salía una foto mía, tomada del anuario de la Escuela Meriwether. Me costaba descifrar el ****titular, pero adiviné bastante bien lo que decía. Algo así como: «Un maníaco de trece años incendia un ****gimnasio.»**

—Eso si que es para salir en las noticias —comentó Nico—. ¡Percy Jackson destruye algo que no es un monumento nacional!

**—Sí, problemas —dijo Tántalo con aire satisfecho—. Causaste un montón el verano pasado, según ****tengo entendido.**

—¿Eso no se había resuelto ya? —preguntó Perseo con un suspiro.

**Me sentí demasiado furioso para responder. ¿Era culpa mía que los dioses hubieran estado a punto de ****enzarzarse en una guerra civil?**

Luke hizo una mueca al sentir varias miradas sobre él.

**Un sátiro se aproximó nervioso a Tántalo y le puso delante un plato de asado. El nuevo director de ****actividades se relamió los labios, miró su copa vacía y dijo:**

**—Gaseosa. Una Barq's especial del sesenta y siete.**

**La copa se llenó sola de una gaseosa espumeante. Tántalo alargó vacilante la mano, como si temiera ****que la copa pudiese quemarlo.**

**—Vamos, adelante, viejo amigo —le dijo Dioniso con un extraño brillo en los ojos—. Tal vez ahora ****funcione.**

Dioniso sonrió, mientras que el resto de dioses miraban el libro con interés. Estaba claro que el dios del vino se estaba burlando de Tántalo.

**Tántalo fue a agarrar la copa, pero ésta se movió de sitio antes de que la tocara. Se derramaron unas ****cuantas gotas y Tántalo intentó recogerlas con los dedos, pero las gotas echaron a rodar como si fueran ****de mercurio. Con un gruñido se centró en el plato de asado. Tomó un tenedor y quiso pinchar un trozo ****de lomo, pero el plato se deslizó por la mesa y luego saltó directamente a las ascuas del brasero.**

La gente se reía a carcajadas. Ahora casi todos recordaban quién era Tántalo, y la situación les parecía muy divertida.

**—¡Maldita sea! —refunfuñó.**

**—Vaya —dijo Dioniso con falsa compasión—. Quizá unos cuantos días más. Créeme, camarada, ****trabajar en este campamento ya es bastante tortura. Estoy seguro de que tu antigua maldición acabará ****desvaneciéndose tarde o temprano.**

—No lo va ha hacer —aseguró Hades con firmeza.

**—Tarde o temprano… —repitió Tántalo entre dientes, mirando la Coca—Cola Light de Dioniso—. ¿Te ****haces una idea de lo seca que se te queda la garganta después de tres mil años?**

—Culpa suya —gruñó Zeus.

**—Usted es ese espíritu de los Campos de Castigo —tercié—. El que está en el lago con un árbol frutal ****al alcance de la mano, pero sin poder comer ni beber.**

—A veces me sorprende lo retorcido que puedes ser con los castigos —comentó Zeus, mirando a Hades. Éste sonrió con arrogancia.

**Tántalo esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.**

**—Eres un alumno muy aplicado, ¿eh, chaval?**

—Está claro que le molesta —dijo Apolo, como si nada. Hermes sonrió con malicia.

**—En vida debió de hacer algo terrible —dije, impresionado—. ¿Qué, exactamente?**

—No es algo que quieras saber —le aseguró su padre, mientras observaba a Deméter que se había puesto verde.

**Él entornó los ojos. A sus espaldas, los sátiros sacudían la cabeza intentando prevenirme.**

**—Voy a estar vigilándote, Percy Jackson —dijo Tántalo—. No quiero problemas en mi campamento.**

—Ese campamento no es suyo —gruñó Hefesto.

—En ese momento, el Campamento Mestizo es mío —añadió Dioniso.

—Técnicamente, los auténticos dueños del Campamento Mestizo son los semidioses —corrigió Atenea.

**—Su campamento ya tiene problemas… señor.**

**—Venga, ve a sentarte ya, Johnson —suspiró Dioniso—. Creo que esa mesa de allí es la tuya: ésa a la ****que nadie quiere sentarse.**

—Más que nada, porque no nos dejan —dijo Chris.

**La cara me ardía, pero no me convenía replicar. Dioniso siempre había sido un niño malcriado, **

—Y no es el único —Artemisa señaló al resto de sus hermanos divinos con la cabeza—. Son todos unos malcriados. El único que medio se salva el Hefesto...

—Supongo que puedo aceptar eso como un cumplido —dijo el dios de la forja.

**pero era ****un niño malcriado inmortal y muy poderoso.**

—Cierto —dijeron todos los semidioses.

**—Vamos, Tyson —le dije.**

—No van a dejar que se vaya —murmuró Hestia.

**—No, no —intervino Tántalo**

—Era de suponer —dijo Rachel.

**—. El monstruo se queda aquí. Tenemos que decidir qué hacemos con ****esto.**

Poseidón gruñó.

**—Con él —repliqué—. Se llama Tyson.**

**El nuevo director de actividades alzó una ceja.**

**—Tyson ha salvado el campamento —insistí—. Machacó a esos toros de bronce. Si no, habrían ****quemado este lugar entero.**

**—Sí —suspiró Tántalo—, habría sido una verdadera lástima…**

**Dioniso reprimió una risita.**

Al igual que el Dioniso de la sala.

—¿Te das cuenta de qué si los toros hubiesen quemado el campamento, tus hijos podrían haber muerto? —le preguntó Hera a su hijastro. Aquello basto para que el dios del vino se callase.

**—Déjanos solos —ordenó Tántalo— para que podamos decidir el destino de esta criatura.**

—Apolo, Hermes; si planeáis algo con este tipo, contar conmigo —susurró Poseidón.

**Tyson me miró con una expresión asustada en su ojo enorme, pero yo sabía que no podía desobedecer ****una orden directa de los directores del campamento. Al menos, abiertamente.**

**—Volveré luego, grandullón —le prometí—. No te preocupes. Te encontraremos un buen lugar para ****dormir esta noche.**

—Mejor lugar no pude encontrarle —murmuró Percy.

**Tyson asintió.**

**—Te creo. Eres mi amigo.**

**Lo cual me hizo sentir mucho más culpable.**

—Y habrían muchos más momentos —susurró Percy. Los griegos se miraron. Muy pocos habían tratado a Tyson bien, simplemente por temor.

**Caminé penosamente hasta la mesa de Poseidón y me desplomé en el banco. Una ninfa del bosque me ****trajo un plato de pizza olímpica**

—¿Pizza olímpica? —preguntó Dakota.

—Pizza extra extra extra extra extra extra extra extra grande —respondió Jason—. De esa, come una cabaña entera.

—Pues yo me la como solo —respondió Percy.

** de olivas y pepperoni, pero yo no tenía hambre. Habían estado a punto ****de matarme dos veces aquel día y me las había arreglado para terminar el curso desastrosamente. **

—Cómo siempre —dijeron todos.

—Vaya ánimos —gruñó Percy.

**El ****Campamento Mestizo estaba metido en un grave aprieto y, pese a ello, Quirón me aconsejaba que no ****hiciese nada.**

**No me sentía muy agradecido, pero llevé mi plato, según era costumbre, al brasero de bronce y arrojé ****una parte a las llamas.**

—Eso es siempre importante —dijo Hestia.

**—Poseidón —dije—, acepta mi ofrenda. —«Y de paso mándame ayuda, por favor», recé en silencio.**

**El humo de la pizza ardiendo adquirió una fragancia muy especial —como el de una brisa marina ****mezclada con flores silvestres—, pero tampoco sabía si eso significaba que mi padre me estaba ****escuchando.**

—Si lo está haciendo —le aseguró Teseo.

**Volví a mi sitio. No creía que las cosas pudiesen empeorar más, pero entonces Tántalo ordenó a un ****sátiro que hiciera sonar la caracola para llamar la atención y anunciarnos algo.**

—Ni siquiera le dejan cenar —murmuró Pérsefone.

—Tampoco es que quisiese —replicó Ares.

**—Sí, bueno —dijo cuando se apagaron las conversaciones—. ¡Otra comida estupenda! O eso me dicen.**

Varios rieron.

**Mientras hablaba, aproximó lentamente la mano a su plato, que habían vuelto a llenarle, como si la ****comida no fuera a darse cuenta. Pero sí: en cuanto estuvo a diez centímetros, salió otra vez disparada ****por la mesa.**

Casi todos se rieron de aquello.

**—En mi primer día de mando —prosiguió—, quiero decir que estar aquí resulta un castigo muy ****agradable. A lo largo del verano espero torturar, quiero decir, interaccionar con cada uno de vosotros; ****todos tenéis pinta de ser nutri… eh, buenos chicos.**

—No puedo creer que ése esté al cuidado de nuestros hijos —murmuró Afrodita.

**Dioniso aplaudió educadamente y los sátiros lo imitaron sin entusiasmo.**

—Hay que ser buen anfitrión —se limitó a decir Dioniso.

** Tyson seguía de pie ante la ****mesa principal con aire incómodo, pero cada vez que trataba de escabullirse, Tántalo lo obligaba a ****permanecer allí, a la vista de todos.**

**—¡Y ahora, algunos cambios! —Tántalo dirigió una sonrisa torcida a los campistas—. ¡Vamos a ****instaurar otra vez las carreras de carros!**

—¿Qué? —exclamaron los dioses, incrédulos—. Fueron prohibidas porque eran demasiado peligrosas —añadió Apolo.

**Un murmullo de excitación, de miedo e incredulidad, recorrió las mesas.**

**—Ya sé —prosiguió, alzando la voz— que estas carreras fueron suspendidas hace unos años a causa, ****eh, de problemas técnicos.**

—¿Problemas técnicos? —preguntó Hefesto, incrédulo—. Mis inventos tienen problemas técnicos. Esas carreras son catástrofes.

**—¡Tres muertes y veintiséis mutilaciones! —gritó alguien desde la mesa de Apolo.**

—Y eso sin contar las desapariciones —añadió Hermes.

—¡Desapariciones! —exclamaron los mestizos con un hilo de voz.

**—¡Sí, sí! —dijo Tántalo—. Pero estoy seguro de que todos coincidiréis conmigo en celebrar la vuelta ****de esta tradición del campamento. Los conductores victoriosos obtendrán laureles dorados cada mes. ****¡Mañana por la mañana pueden empezar a inscribirse los equipos! La primera carrera se celebrará ****dentro de tres días; os liberaremos de vuestras actividades secundarias para que podáis preparar los ****carros y elegir los caballos. Ah, no sé si he mencionado que la cabaña del equipo ganador se librará de ****las tareas domésticas durante todo el mes.**

—Eso atrae —gruñó Hera.

**Hubo un estallido de conversaciones excitadas. ¿Nada de cocinas durante un mes? ¿Ni limpieza de ****establos? ¿Hablaba en serio?**

**Hubo una objeción. Y la presentó la última persona que me hubiese imaginado.**

**—¡Pero señor! —dijo Clarisse. **

—La verdad, es que no resulta sorprendente —replicó Silena—. Clarisse es una de las que más se preocupan del Campamento Mestizo.

**Parecía nerviosa, pero aun así se puso de pie para hablar desde la mesa ****de Ares. Algunos campistas sofocaron la risa cuando vieron en su espalda el letrero de «¡Muuuu!»—. ****¿Qué pasará con los turnos de la patrulla? Quiero decir, si lo dejamos todo para preparar los carros…**

—Los monstruos invadirán el campamento —adivinó Hazel.

**—Ah, la heroína del día —exclamó Tántalo—. ¡La valerosa Clarisse, que ha vencido a los toros de ****bronce sin ayuda de nadie!**

—¿Y Tyson? —preguntó Piper.

—Cómo si le importase —replicó Frank.

**Clarisse parpadeó y luego se ruborizó.**

—¿Esa es Clarisse? —preguntó Leo, confuso.

**—Bueno, yo no…**

**—Y modesta, además. —Tántalo sonrió de oreja a oreja**

—No, no hablan de Clarisse —dijo Leo con firmeza. Clarisse lo fulminó con la mirada.

**—. ¡No hay de qué preocuparse, querida! Esto ****es un campamento de verano. Estamos aquí para divertirnos, ¿verdad?**

—Y para que puedan vivir en paz —añadió Atenea.

**—Pero el árbol…**

**—Y ahora —dijo Tántalo, mientras varios compañeros de Clarisse tiraban de ella para que volviera a ****sentarse**

—Mejor. Tántalo no hace caso a nadie —dijo Ares.

**—, antes de continuar con la fogata y los cantos a coro, un pequeño asunto doméstico. Percy ****Jackson y Annabeth Chase han creído conveniente por algún motivo traer esto al campamento —dijo ****señalando con una mano a Tyson.**

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Poseidón en un gruñido, como si Tántalo estuviese enfrente suyo.

**Un murmullo de inquietud se difundió entre los campistas y muchos me miraron de reojo. Tuve ganas ****de matar a Tántalo.**

—Hazlo —para sorpresa de todos, aquella petición fue echa por Frank.

—¿Tendría que preocuparme? —preguntó Hazel, a nadie en particular.

—No creo —respondió Leo.

**—Ahora bien —dijo—, los cíclopes tienen fama de ser monstruos sedientos de sangre con una ****capacidad cerebral muy reducida. **

—Sólo algunos de ellos —apuntó Zoë. Ella había conocido a cíclopes mucho más civilizados que la mayoría de gente.

**En circunstancias normales, soltaría a esta bestia en los bosques para ****que la cazarais con antorchas y estacas afiladas,**

Percy gruñó.

—A ver si vas a ser tú quien acabé perseguido —gruñó el dios del mar.

** pero… ¿quién sabe? Quizá este cíclope no sea tan ****horrible como la mayoría de sus congéneres; mientras no demuestre que merece ser aniquilado, ****necesitamos un lugar donde meterlo. He pensado en los establos, pero los caballos se pondrían ****nerviosos.**

—_Rainbow _no —replicó Annabeth.

—Ni _Blackjack _—añadió Percy.

** ¿Tal vez la cabaña de Hermes?**

—No —respondió Chris—. Más que nada, porque apenas hay sitio ahí dentro —añadió al ver la mirada de Poseidón.

**Se hizo un silencio en la mesa de Hermes. Travis y Connor Stoll experimentaron un repentino interés ****en los dibujos del mantel. No podía culparlos. La cabaña de Hermes siempre estaba llena hasta los ****topes. No había modo de que encajase allí dentro un cíclope de casi dos metros.**

—Cierto —dijo Deméter, suavemente.

**—Vamos —dijo Tántalo en tono de reproche—. El monstruo quizá pueda hacer tareas menores. ****¿Alguna sugerencia sobre dónde podríamos meter una bestia semejante?**

—¿Qué tal dónde tú duermes, capullo? —gruñó Percy.

**De repente, todo el mundo ahogó un grito.**

**Tántalo se apartó de Tyson sobresaltado. Lo único que pude hacer fue mirar con incredulidad la ****brillante luz verde que estaba a punto de cambiar mi vida: una deslumbrante imagen holográfica había ****aparecido sobre la cabeza de Tyson.**

—¿Lo has reconocido? —preguntó Zeus, incrédulo.

—Eso... eso creo —respondió Poseidón, completamente incrédulo. Y es normal. No era común que un dios reconociese a un hijo que no fuese mestizo.

**Con un retortijón en el estómago, recordé lo que había dicho Annabeth de los cíclopes: «Son hijos de ****los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los dioses… Bueno, de un dios en particular, casi siempre…»**

**Girando sobre la cabeza de Tyson había un tridente verde incandescente: el mismo símbolo que había ****aparecido sobre la mía el día que Poseidón me reconoció como hijo suyo. ****Hubo un momento de maravillado silencio.**

**Ser reconocido era un acontecimiento poco frecuente y algunos campistas lo aguardaban en vano toda ****su vida. Cuando Poseidón me reconoció el verano anterior, todo el mundo se arrodilló con reverencia, ****pero esta vez siguieron el ejemplo de Tántalo, que estalló en una gran carcajada.**

Los semidioses griegos bajaron sus rostros por culpa de la vergüenza. Al principio pensar que Percy Jackson, el héroe que había devuelto el rayo maestro de Zeus sano y salvo al Olimpo, tenía un cíclope como monstruo, les parecía muy gracioso. Pero ahora, pensando todo lo que Tyson había hecho por ellos, solamente podían avergonzarse de su reacción.

**—¡Bueno! Creo que ahora ya sabemos dónde meter a esta bestia. ¡Por los dioses, yo diría que incluso ****tiene un aire de familia!**

—Gracias —dijo Percy. Pero no lo decía con burla, si no sinceramente.

—Cierto —añadió Grover—. Uno es el guapo y el otro el inteligente.

—Percy es el guapo —dijo Nico.

—Y Tyson el inteligente —acabó Thalia.

**Todo el mundo se reía, salvo Annabeth y unos pocos amigos.**

**Tyson no pareció darse cuenta, estaba demasiado perplejo tratando de aplastar el tridente que ya ****empezaba a desvanecerse sobre su cabeza. Era demasiado inocente para comprender cómo se reían de ****él y qué cruel puede llegar a ser la gente.**

De nuevo, más sonrojos.

—Por lo menos os arrepentís —les dijo Hestia con una sonrisa calmada.

**Yo sí lo capte.**

**Tenía un nuevo compañero de cabaña. Tenía a un monstruo por hermanastro.**

—Y con esto, termina el capítulo —informó Ariadna.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Séptimo capítulo del fic. No mucho que comentar. Sobre todo por la hora que es en España.**

**Sencillamente deciros que espero que os guste mucho.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
